Desire (Camp Camp Mature Makki)
by firstlemonaid0.7.5
Summary: 7 years after the camp where he spent one of his summers Max still has to fend off against his worst and most powerful enemy, his own desires. First fanfic, hope you enjoy. There will be hardcore makki and love.
1. Prologue

**_This comic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._**

 ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

Underlined text like this are thoughts.

And normal text is narration depending on the POV.

 **This text is just a commentary.**

This being said, hope you enjoy.

 ** _3rd_** **_Person_**

7 years passed since the first summer in Camp Campbell of our protagonist, Max, and he now lives with David and Gwen as his parents. He kept contact with every other camper (except Jermy Fartz) since the last time they saw each other.

He still hangs out with Nikki and Neil since they go to the same school, but the other campers went to other schools or even countries. I have to mention, Nikki and Neil are step siblings.

This story begins one sunny yet cold morning.

 ** _Max POV_**

I woke up. In the floor. Don't remember what I dreamed but must have been bad if I fell from my bed.

Since I was not going to sleep again I might just get up and do something I guess.

I took a bath and then got dressed. A white T-shirt and a black hoodie (I wanted to improvise and not wear the blue one) got some blue jeans and white shoes. Simple. I went downstairs to see Gwen already up (something really weird)

-G'morning

-Oh, Max, didn't see you there, hello.

Yep, not much conversation going on. Gwen and I don't talk too much but at least we do. -Say, since your DAD isn't here, do you already know what to gift him?- She loved calling David my dad, and always made emphasis on that word, since it always bothered me.

-I have told you not to call him like that, it really...-Shit, I forgot about the gift, David's birthday was in a week and I still don't have idea what to give him. -FUCK! I forgot!

-Ohhhh your the worst, how could you forget about the birthday of your loving DAD- She said in a joke-like tone. -But seriously, get him something nice-

-I will, I will.- How could I forget!? After all he had done for me

Suddenly I started sweating and my face had a worried look on it.

-Geez, calm down kid, I'm sure he will love it no matter what you give him

-Don't you fucking understand Gwen? We are talking about David, the guy who adopted me after knowing my parents don't care about me! The guy who accepted me after all I've done to him! This is a really big fucking deal Gwen! I can't relax... I can't...-

-Wow! Hang on a minute kid, since when do you care so much about others, and also, don't fucking rise your tone with me you bastard, I'm your MOM after all. -She did the same shit when calling herself "mom".

-You're right, this is not like myself, I don't know what got into me. And sorry for sho-

-Shut up- she cut me while smiling - no need for apologies, but, should you be somewhere else?-

Somewhere else, what did she mean by that? Perhaps I had an appointment with a... Someone? Maybe...

Suddenly it crossed my mind

-HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT! Thanks! See you later!-

-Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?-

What? What could I...

-My keys, right - I got them from the "key bowl of bonding", long story.

-bye!

-Bye!- She said

I got in my car, a green Honda Civic, and drove away to the place I had to go to. You are probably wondering, " where did they get the money for a house and a car?" Well, Camp Campbell its not what it used to be, and David was the boss so.. yeah, that's where it came from.

I remembered I had to make a call to see if I was late.

-Dialing... Dialing...-

Then they answered.

-Hello?-Said a voice coming from the phone

-Hello, it's me, Max, am I too late?-

-Of course not, in fact, we haven't even started -

-Thanks god! See you there, bye -

-See you, bye-

 ** _700 words seem so little!_**

 ** _Well so long for the prologue, I hope you guys will like it. I honestly hope so, since it's my first fanfic ever, and since I LOVE this ship, I thought "Hey! Why not?"_**

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

 ** _Saltysusan- Deviant Art. For lending me her image giving me the last thing I needed to make this._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what should I change? What is wrong? What don't you like? Thanks_**


	2. Something

**_Before I keep going, I have to clarify some things._** ** _Max is 6' 3" while David is 5' 11"._** ** _Gwen is 5' 9". They are all made up._** ** _Max is 17 years old, David 31 and Gwen 30._** ** _Even though Max is 17 he still managed to get a license, something David was not okay with but still went with it._** ** _The house: 2 stories a basement and a garage. Living room, kitchen, Dinning Hall, and all that are in the first floor. The bedrooms are up. The basement is divided in three parts, each for everyone of them. They all have their own car. They have a fish named "Mr. Bubblyshit" named after a long debate. If you want something to be clarified later, ask for it._** ** _Hope you get to like it_** ** _I'll probably upload 2 chapters per week. Probably..._**


	3. Chapter 1-Together

**_This comic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time:** Gwen and Max had a conversation about a gift for David but Gwen made Max remember he had somewhere to go. Max got in his car and drove to his destination, while he was on the road he decided to make a phone call.

-Dialing... Dialing...-

-Hello?-Said a voice coming from the phone

-Hello, it's me, Max, am I too late?-

-Of course not, in fact, we haven't even started -

-Thanks god! See you there, bye -

-See you, bye-

 **Max POV**

Great, I'm not late. I thought. I could not stop thanking Gwen, even though she was not with me. I drove for sometime, and then got out of the city, the trees passing by, the air rushing through the window, and a small river flowing downhill, a small grin formed on my face, Nikki would like this. I was surprised, why was I suddenly thinking in her? Maybe because its been a while since we have seen each other, since its summer and all. It was like this for a while, just zooming trees, and some wind, I saw some animals, nothing really interesting.

After some time driving I finally got to Sleepy Peak and parked in a clear, green area. I walked for a while until I finally saw it.

-'sup- I simply said, in an usual non-caring tone.

-MAX!!-

The moment I heard that I felt some arms wrapping me and bringing me down to the floor. At first I thought it was Nikki... well, I hoped it was Nikki. It wasn't, instead I had a clingy Preston hanging of me, once a Drama Queen, always a Drama Queen, I couldn't help but to chuckle slightly.

-Max! Don't laugh, this is supposed to be a heart warming welcome - Get got off me- Argh! Why do you ALWAYS ruin my work?!-

-he, relax Pres, not the end of the world you know?- I said as I got up.

It seemed the overly-dramatic perfectionist guy in front of me didn't change much from last time, same shitty clothing, a little bit taller, around 5' 10" or 11". His voice was deeper but he was still dramatic.

-Hey Max!- Said Ered. Same shit, little bit taller, her hair now had two blue stripes instead of a purple one, and casual "cool kid" clothing. She was hot, but not too much.

-Welcome sir Max- I was startled at first, but then I saw who called me like that, Nerris, she was cuter than the last time we met, but not my type really. He had her braces removed 3 years ago, she had small boobs and a nice ass. Why did I think that?

No one else was there.

-Hey, where are the others?-

-Oh, Nikki and Harrison went to the small town over there, and Neil said he was going to go for a walk. Now that I think about it, he has been gone for a while now. Maybe he has a secret girlfriend?! OH! THE PASSION OF TWO YOUNG HEARTS IS JU-

-All right, thank you- I cut him- guess I will just wa.. And what about Space kid and the others?-

\- well, they're not coming, Space kid is busy with his training and with school, Nurf had to work, Dolph is in Germany, again, and I think that's it.-

-Oh, ok.-

And there we were, waiting for Nikki, Neil and, the guy I hated most, Harrison.

We were chatting to pass some time when Neil arrived.

-Oh, hey Max, when did you get here?-

-Neil, where the fuck have you been?-

-Well, that's the thing- He blushed as a nervous smile appeared on his face -guys, remember Tabii? Well we are, well, dating...-

Everyone was shocked. Neil, the nerd guy, the antisocial guy, the geek, had a girlfriend??? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, just, didn't think this would happen so soon.

-since-

-OHHH!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!! The romance!!! The joy!!!! Ohhhh~- I was rudely interrupted.

-So, since when have you been dating?- I asked

-Well, you see, around 4 years now?-

What?! How come?

-Un. Fucking. Believable. 4 years!?-

-Yeah, and well, she's here too...-

-Hi guys!- said a familiar voice

-Hi, I can't believe you're dating Neil-

As I said that my eyes caught glimpse of something... Different. Tabii was taller, skinnier and, fucking hell was she unbelievably hotter.

-Well, yeah. He just told you-

We were all there just standing in shock. Not only did Neil had a girlfriend, but she was a hot one. That damn lucky bastard. We didn't say a word and then

-Guys, you OK?- Asked Neil

We couldn't talk

-Guys you're freaking me out-

We just got back to our seats without word.

-God dammit say something!-

We snapped out of shock.

-Oh, sorry bro, I was just shocked - I said, then I smiled and jokingly said -You have one heck of a girlfriend Neil.-

-What do you mean by that?-

-Oh nothing, just that she is FUCKING hot now-

I couldn't believe it, what did I just say, Neil is gonna hate me now.

-Oh, that. Yeah, she sure is fucking hot. -he said as he leaned towards Tabii and kissed her.

Now that I thinker about it, I haven't been in love. I think. There was a girl in school but I only liked her ass so.. Yeah.

-Anyways, let's wait for Nikki and Harrison..- I said

A lot of time passed and then Nikki came alone running and sweating. Damn, she was still really hot. She was tall, but not that tall. Her face was like sculpted like an ange... No, like the gods themselves, her body created by Aphrodite herself and her hair looked like a holy aura emanating from her. I was lost looking at her, she was wearing a green blouse and some blue jeans, they were a little bit worn out but it was usual of Nikki, some white and black sneakers and a small pink bracelet. I was really lost in her because I suddenly felt like falling down, being pulled to the ground. I closed my eyes in fear and then I just hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a smiley and cute Nikki on top of me. She simply hugged me and was repeatedly whispering into my ear

-Max... Thanks god... Max...-

After hugging me, which felt glorious, she stopped, everyone had a shock face. I didn't know why.

-What?-

-You... You guys just...- said Ered

-What, just tell me already-

-Max, Nikki and you just hugged for 3 whole minutes. -Said Neil

Holy shit, 3 minutes?! That's a lot

-Are you sure?-

-Pretty sure- he said showing me a chronometer. Why did he even count the time anyways. I was going to ask but then I felt something clinging from my back. It was Nikki.

-Hey Max, missed you-

-Me too, and where were you?-

-Well, you see- she just whispered it to me.

-I went with Harrison to get some more food, but when we were coming back he took me somewhere else and he said 'how about some magic practice' and I said 'sure why not?'. Then, Harrison got really red and said 'I'll teach you a super secret spell, don't tell anybody' and I was like 'okay', he then said 'for this trick I need you to take off all your clothes' and I was like 'hey that's weird'. He started taking his clothes out and said 'this trick only works with two persons that are deeply in love with each other' and I said 'WOW! Wait a minute Harrison, I'm not sure that's our case' he got mad and started walking menacingly towards me, so I ran here, hugged you and that's it- she finished explaining.

I was gonna kill Harrison. Nikki was a really naive person and he tried to trick Nikki into fucking?! I was going to have a LONG "talk" with Harrison.

 ** _Oh my, 1331 words,that's a lot._** ** _Man, at this rate I feel I could write two chapters per day. And yet, 7 readers in less than one day. Dunno, it doesn't seem like much but thank you for taking the time to read this and I would really liked if you commented what you like or what can I improve, don't forget to add this to your library so your the first one to know when I update and to read it. Without much to say, until next chapter. See ya_**


	4. Notice

**_Hey guys_** ** _, quick note here. I'm also uploading this on Wattpad, I may not upload here as fast so if you wanna check out more of this check it on wattpad. The exact name is Desire (Camp Camp makki) MATURE. And here is the link too i guess "https/my.w.tt/UiNb/B3AZst4mDI", dont think you'll write that haha. So yeah, be sure to check it outthere too and recomend it._** ** _A_** ** _lso, thanks to the person who gave it a heart and a bookmark i love you!_**

 ** _Hope you are all enjoying this and be sure to put a commento on it._**


	5. Chapter 2-I love you

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max met with the campers, Neil is dating Tabii, Tabii is now really hot. Nikki got back from buying stuff with Harrison and Max wants to kill Harrison trying to trick Nikki into fucking.** **Nikki POV**

When I finished explaining where I have been, Max got up with a really angry look on his face, I didn't want him to leave, I just wanted to be with him all the time, and every time I'm with him I get this weird feeling in my belly and in my underparts. It felt weird, but nice. But that can't be right, Ered told me that is super clear I like Harrison. But, do I? What is going with my head??? Suddenly he started walking in circles really mad as if he could kill anything in its path.

-Max, calm down, what happened?- asked Neil

-Shut up Neil! I'm just waiting for Harrison, the moment I see him he will regret being alive!-

I didn't understand, what happened? Why was he so mad with Harrison? Did I do something wrong? Did.. Harrison do something wrong?

-Hey Max, why are you like this? Please calm down -I told him

-I can't calm down, not after what he did.

And with that he left to walk around the woods and blow off some steam.

I thought of something

-Hey, Neil

-yeah?

-Please call Harrison and tell him to not come back for now, explain the situation and I think he will understand.

-But, what am I supposed to explain? You only told Max- And he was right.

Think Nikki, think! Hmmm... Oh! I know!

-Just tell him that Max is angry at him because I told him about the secret magic trick, he will understand

-Okay, not really sure what that means but...

While Neil called Harrison I went and searched for Max.

 **Max POV**

UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT DID THAT! HOW DARE HIM, TRYING TO PUT HIS HANDS ON NIKKI!! Wait, why do I care? I don't know why I'm so mad!! C'mon Max, get your shit together! Remember, happy magical thoughts, magical... Magic... MAGIC! JUST LIKE FUCKING HARRISON!!

-AAAARRGH!!!!

I couldn't believe I actually shouted, why did I care so much for Nikki? Whenever I am with her I get this weird feeling... I don't like that feeling, its weird.

Harrison POV

I wonder where did Nikki run off to. Maybe I rushed things...

Suddenly my phone started ringing *insert ringtone*. Huh, that's weird, its Neil, wonder what he needs.

-Hey Neil, what a pleas-

-Shut up and listen to me- He cut me off. How rude! -Listen, Max is REALLY pissed with you for some reason - Uh oh -Nikki said that it's because of a "secret magic trick" or something like that -Oh no. -And she asked me to tell you to don't come back until Max is calmed down -OH NO, what am I gonna do, I'm going to die!! Max will kill me! -Say, what is this secret trick about?-

-Ummm... Uh.. It's... A secret! That's why it's called like that - I let out a nervous chuckle. I don't want Nikki's brother to get mad at me too

-OK, that sounds weird but I believe it's nothing weird, I mean it's you, and I really trust you.

Fuck! He trusts me, when he finds the truth it will be over.

 **Nikki POV**

I was searching for Max but for some reason I couldn't find him so I went back with everyone else.

-Did you find him?!-Asked Preston

-No, I can't believe even I couldn't find him, I wonder where he i-

-You MUST find him, OK? -he rudely interrupted me -I have to know if he's OK

-Geez Preston, sounds like you have a crush on him 7u7

-What? No, don't be silly. It's just that he agreed to help me with a play. Aaaaand he owes me money... a lot..

-Oh, that explains everything

-Yes Nikki dear, it does, obviously. I have a natural talent for words, it's like if I was...Blessed by the gods themselves!

-OK? I'm gonna search again then... Bye!

I didn't want to stay there and listen to Preston all day.

-Wait, Nikki!

-Oh, what is it Neil?

-I called Harrison, he understood

-Great!

-But -Suddenly, he had a face that expressed both curiosity and concern -What is that "Secret trick" about?

-Oh, that. I don't know, but seems Max does, I'll search for him and tell you, OK?

-OK

I ran again searching for him. I spent some time looking for him with no results, when I was going to give up, I saw him, so I rushed to him and then! and then...

"M-Max?"

 **Max POV**

I waited for some time in the shade of a tall tree. I was thinking about Nikki, Harrison, what happened, in the end I just got more confused so I decided to walk again. At least I was not as mad as before. I was walking near the river when I felt a poke in my left shoulder. Thinking it would be Nikki I turned around with my eyes closed and asked

-What do you want Nikki?

The answer was rather... unpleasant to say the least

-Nikki? Ewww, gross! Why would you call me that. She is dis.gus.ting

Hearing those words was the last thing I needed

-How dare yo...-

I opened my eyes and was about to raise my arm to hit the everliving shit out of the person who said that, but, it was Sasha. I couldn't hit her, she was a lady after all, and I don't hit ladies.

-Oh, it's you Sasha, what do you want?

-Well, I saw you all alone and thought you wanted company -she said with a seductive tone -How about we go to my house and have some fun -She continued with the same tone.

-Fuck off Sasha, I don't have time for this shit.

-Oooh, a bit rude and dominant I see... I like that, come on, I'm sure you'll like it...-

Sasha can be really bothersome sometimes, and by sometimes I mean 90% of the fucking time.

-Sasha please stop..

-NO! I won't leave until I get what I want. Don't you understand?! I... I.. Just...

-What? Spit it out already!

-It's hard OK?!

-JUST SAY IT DAMMIT!!

-I CANT!!

-FUCKING HELL SAY IT!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY-

-I LOVE YOU, OK?

-a single... sentence... WHAT?- Sasha? She loved me? How? Why? What? I... No... It's not right -Why? How?

-It doesn't matter, just get over here.

She leaned forward grabbing me, slowly getting closer, she closed her eyes and lifted her lips. She wanted to kiss me. I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, something crossed my mind, it was Nikki, I thought about her and thanks to that I snapped out of the shock and pulled out.

-Sasha what the fuck?!

-Why... Why...? -She started crying and sobbing -why... don't...*sob*.. Why don't you love me? Am I really that ugly? That... Mean? -She bursted into tears.

-Sasha... No... No, you are beautiful, and, yeah, a little bit mean, but, who isn't? Except David that is -Sasha gave out a small chuckle while the tears slowly stopped -so don't worry about that.

-You really tink so?

-Yeah

-So, does that mean you..-

-No, I don't really like you that way... -tears started to form again -you are a really nice person and would be a nice girlfriend, but, not with me... Sorry for that. -I don't know where all that sweetness and caring came, I thought I had none.

-But... I don't get it... Are you... gay?

-What?! No!

-So... you like a girl... Who?

-I don't know

-Well... *sob*.. Why don't you... *sob*... try?... with me??

-I don't love you Sasha, that's why

She started crying again, and fell into her knees

-Shhh... don't cry -I hugged her -everything is going to be just fine I promise

-For real?

-Yeah, you will find someone you love even more than me, I'm sure

-Thanks...

-It's nothing -And then I leaned towards her and hive her a small kiss in the forehead, to try and get her to relax, it always worked with me when Gwen gave a kiss like that. As I got my lips of her forehead I heard a rustling bush and saw Nicky there...

I felt a gulch in my stomach ash she just said

"M-Max?" With her eyes, full of tears...

What have I done...

 ** _1423 words of pure story!! That sure is something!_** ** _I can't believe where the story is going! Well, I can, after all I'm writing it, but suddenly I started writing about Sasha and everything went out of control... And then... AAAARGH!_** ** _Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and are not bothered with this constant updates, it's just that I want to be different. Every other writer publishes a new part every 200000 years and I hate that! So there you go, 2 chapters in one day. I might make a 3rd one today. Oh, and I'm going to change the text things from dashes to the quotation marks Nikki used at the end. See you!_** **_Please share. I'm lonely._**


	6. Chapter 3-Any last words fucker?

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 ** _Last time: Max went to blow off some steam by walking in the woods. While walking he met with Sasha who declared his love for him. He rejected her. While trying to comfort her Max kissed her on the forehead unaware that Nikki was near and saw Max kissing Sasha on the fore head._** **Nikki POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, Max was with Sasha I was going to say hi but then I saw him kissing her forehead. Tears formed on my eyes and only one thing came out of my mouth.

"M-Max?"

"NIKKI?!"

Suddenly tears started to come down from my eyes, I didn't understand, why was I crying

"mAx?" My voice cracked. I feel really sad for some reason.

"Nikki, how long have you been there?"

I couldn't talk, I could only repeat.

"Max... Maax..mmaaaxx..." And then I started crying really hard.

I remember Max rushing towards me, leaving that whore behind, on the ground. I was about to fall to my knees but Max caught me mid fall and hugged me really hard. I couldn't stop crying.

"max.." I whispered and closed my eyes. I fell asleep for some reason. Nightmares. Max kissing Sasha, or Ered, or Nerris, or any other girl, but he laughed at me, because I wanted to be kissed too. Sasha started kicking me and then I woke up.

I was laying on Max's lap. He was sitting on the ground looking at me and caressing my hair. I fully opened my eyes and he seemed surprised first.

"Hey, Nikki, are you ok?"

I wanted to say yes, but a burning force inside me controlled me.

"No. Stay away"

I couldn't believe what I said.

"Woah, Nikki, I'm... sorry, you know?"

"And I don't care, stay away."

I got up on my feet and started crying again.

"You're... Sorry? I cAn't belIEve yoU..." My voice was cracking. I tried to control it and was able to do it, but not perfectly. "After what yOU did..."

"Nikki.. I-"

"Stop it. Don't. You're not sorry, you're just saying that to make me shut up"

"Nikki that's not true"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! YOU... BASTARD!" why?... Why did I call Max like that? A surprised look appeared on my face, then I cried harder than before. I was sorry, but I... I couldn't face it, I ran away.

"Nikki, no! Wait!"

But I didn't wait. I ran and ran and ran and then I stopped. I decided to climb a tree and sat at one of the high branches crying.

 **MAX POV**

"Nikki, no! Wait!"

I tried to stop her, but she just ran.

"Let her go" Sasha said

"I-I can't, she's my friend"

"So that's it, eh? I lost to Nikki" Sasha sighed

"What do yo-" it wasn't worth it "you know what, forget it, lets find Nikki, then, we talk"

We were looking for hours, then Neil called me

"Hey, Max, everything alright?"

"Neil! Say-" wait, I can't tell him "Never mind. Yeah, everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, really sure"

"Oh thanks god, I thought Nikki was gonna get you even more pissed off"

Knots were creating in my stomach "well, get back soon. I mean, if you want to, you might be having some fun if you know what I mean hahaha"

I let out a fake but credible chuckle "Oh Neil, how could you even think that" I started laughing, a fake laugh. "Well, see you later"

"Bye"

I turned towards Sasha

"We have to split up, we HAVE to find her"

We looked for her for some time and then, when I was about to give up, I hear someone sobbing

NIKKI! I thought. It had to be her. The sobbing comes from above, where could she be... AHA! She was sitting on one of a tree's branches. I climbed and then got to where she was.

"Nikki. Hey"

"Go away" she said in a sad tone.

"Nikki please get down. I want to talk with you"

At first she didn't want to, but I managed to convince her. We both went down the tree all the way to the ground.

"So?" She asked me

"Well, you see"

"Sasha and you are together now, right?"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying"

"I can't believe you! First you abandon me and hide in the forest, and when I find you, you were flirting?! You worried me!! And you didn't care at all?! And worst of all, with a girl that hurt me so much..."

"Nikki, please, just listen to me"

"Whatever, just speak"

I explained her everything, how Sasha declared her love for me, how I rejected her and how that kiss happened.

"So... you two are not a thing?"

"No"

"I...I'm sorry. I acted really selfish"

"It's okay Nikki" She seemed more relaxed. Thanks god.

"It's starting to get dark, let's head back"

"Okay"

I called Sasha to tell her I found Nikki and then we headed back.

 **NIKKI POV**

After speaking with Max we headed back with everyone. Max held my hand all the time. I really liked that, his hand was big and warm, it made me feel... happy. We were getting close to where everyone was.

"Max, erm..."

"Hm? What is it Nikki?"

"Well..." I looked to our hands. They were crossed and our fingers interlaced with a tight grip, but at the same time it was soft.

Max didn't quite get it until he looked down to our hands. His face got super red instantly and he let go of my hand.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"S-stop laughing!"

I laughed even harder.

"S-stop!" He put the hood on to hide his face and his hand in the pockets.

We eventually got with everyone, and I stared to get scared. How could I forget?

 **Max POV**

I was with Nikki when we arrived with everyone else and then she had a worried look on her face.

"Nikki what is-"

I turned my head to see everyone there. Ered, Nerris, Harrison, Nei-

Harrison... HARRISON... HARRISON!

My whole body felt like in fire and then I lost control. My mind was thinking in one thing and one thing only. Kill.

"Oh... Hey Max... You feeling... calmed?"

"Harrison, long time no see, come here pal!"

I saw how Harrison fell for it and started approaching me with a smiley face. I had the most convincing smile I could make. He was closer. I analyzed where to attack first. Closer. Focusing on his head and feet. 13 feet. That's right, keep walking. 9 feet. C'mon, keep going. 5 feet. You are in my range.

I charged at him with an open hand heading to his face and put one foot behind his legs, all I had to do has to push. And I did. He fell down to the floor really fast and easily. I got on top of him so he couldn't escape. I was ready to attack, but I wanted to see the fear on his face. It was perfect

 **Nikki POV**

It all happened too fast. Harrison was walking towards Max. It seemed like Max had forgiven or forgotten that he was mad, but then, in just one blink, Max was on top of Harrison who was on the ground, he was really scared.

"I'm sorry Max, you know I wouldn't" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Then, something unexpected happened, Max reached one of his pockets with his left hand and got something out. A knife. A knife made specially for hunting and killing, he then pointed it at Harrison who soon began crying.

"M-Max? What are going to do with that? Don't do anything reckless"

Max started laughing in a love volume. He suddenly raised his laughter volume as he rose the knife. We tried to stop him.

"Max please I didn't mean to, you know it, so please, please I'm begging you, stop" Harrison was speaking really fast.

I was really close to stopping Max, just a little bit more. But Max wasn't going to wait.

"Any last words fucker?" He said with a really big grin on his face. He rose the knife a little bit more and lowered it really fast.

"MAXPLEASESTOPDONTDOTHISIMREALLYSORRYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

I only heard the knife hitting something. Max suddenly stopped laughing and wasn't smiling anymore, I knew I was too late.

 ** _1400 words. Pretty cool if I do say so myself_** ** _Poor Harrison, will he be saved? Will he die? Was going to happen? You'll have to wait for next chapter to know._** ** _Just 6 more days for Christmas special, I can't wait!!!!! Thanks for reading, please vote and share. Remember to leave a comment on what you think about the story. Keep checking for updates. Bye._**


	7. Chapter 4-What a night

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience,_** ** _there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 ** _Last time: Nikki got mad at Max for "flirting" with Sasha and ran off. Max found her and explained everything. They were heading to where everyone else was when Max caught glimpse of Harrison and attacked him._**

 **Nikki POV**

"Any last words fucker?" Max said as he rose a little bit the knife "Don't move" He then lowered the knife all the way to the ground. It was too late, he had already done it.

Since we all thought Harrison was dead we didn't even bother looking at his face, probably all covered in blood.

"Max... How could-" Neil started saying but got interrupted by some sobbing. "Harrison?!" We all looked down. The knife landed just inches away from his face, Harrison was, physically, unharmed. His eyes were really wide, he was super pale, breathing heavily and still crying. He might have nightmares about this night for years.

"Let this serve as a lesson" Max said. Then, he simply stood up, walked to a nearby stump and sat there playing with his knife.

"Hey guuuuyyyyys! I'm back" Oh, it was Tabii "what's up with the grim looks? And why is Harrison on the ground? And crying?"

"Well you see-" Neil started explaining but got interrupted.

"Hiiiiii!!!" Sasha, fuck that girl

"Like, hello" Oh, Erin was here too.

I see why Max would've kissed Sasha, she was really hot now, and got some curves on her. But she still looked like a slut.

Erin was taller, like, really tall, but she was cute, at least she didn't look like a slut... Now don't get me wrong, I'm not lesbian, or bi.

"*ahem* As I was saying" Neil continued "Max here almost murdered Harrison"

"Yo' " he simply said

"WHAT?!" Said the 3 girls at once

"Max... You... No! That has to be a lie... right?" Sasha looked really sad

"Sorry girl, but it isn't"

The three sat down on some of the extra chairs we (luckily) brought. There was an awkward silence.

"Anyways" I started "I think everyone is curious about something"

Everyone had a confused look on their faces

"Max"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn that? And how did you hide that knife?"

"Now that I think about, I'm curious too" Neil said "why don't you tell us?"

"Urghhhh, okay. I could hide because of some training and in that same training I was taught how to do what I did, done"

"But where did you even learn that? You just got me more confused" Nerris was really curious

"Well, Daniel taught me"

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in unison except the flower scouts

I couldn't believe it, Daniel?! The psychopath cultist murderer?? The same one?

"Heh, seems you remember him. Turns out he was reformed, and with his abilities he decided to open a martial arts and self defence school. Since we knew each other he offered me special classes. I didn't trust him at first, but he is a nice guy now. I learned a lot from him, and when I said I was coming here he gave me this knife" Max rose the knife as he said that "He then told me 'You must not use it to attack innocents, just for self defence, but, if someone tries to hurt your friends, even if it's another friend, you have my permission to attack'. He promised to give me his ceremonial knife if I ever become better than him too"

We were all shocked, the only person who was calm was Max. Then..

"So... That means you attacked Harrison because he hurt someone, right? That's what this Daniel guy said."

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't break my promise with him. I might get killed if I dare" he lowered his voice in that last part

"So that means you are not evil" Sasha looked relieved.

"Wait, if that is true" Ered started saying and then looked directly to Harrison. "What did Harrison do?"

"Well..." Max had a worried look on his face and Harrison was really scared "I don't think... I think it would be better if I didn't tell you. It wasn't that big of a deal from him, and I overreacted, that's why I didn't kill you." He turned his head towards Harrison and stared at him in a menacingly way. "Because you didn't fuck up THAT much." His tone changed to an angry-ish one. "And because I KNOW you wouldn't hurt ANYONE unless they deserved it, right Harrison?" Harrison just nodded quickly and I'm sure we all saw the fear in his eyes.

"Well." I started "it's late and it has been a long day, why don't we go to sleep?"

"Yeah Nikki, great idea" Max said with a smile, I think it was a real one.

We started setting up some tents. Everyone was going to sleep individually, even though the tents were big enough for 2 or 3 people.

Max's tent was the first one to be ready. He was really good at that.

"Good night everyone."

Harrison saw that and moved the furthest away possible from Max.

After everyone was ready, we just went to sleep. For some reason the Flower scouts also had their own tent.

When it seemed like everyone was asleep I sneaked from my tent and went to Max's tent. I tried to sneak in but when I got in, I saw Max still awake.

"Nikki?" He said

"Shhhh... everyone is asleep"

"Oh, Nikki?" He whispered

"Yeah, it's me" I laughed in almost complete silence. "I need you to close your eyes"

"Okay, whatever" He closed his eyes...

Mi heart started beating really fast, my face has hot and I felt something in my stomach. Here I go... Its now or never. I started to go down until I was on the floor, then I turned to Max (he was looking the other side) and I hugged him.

"Nikki? What the-"

"Shhhhh... This is already too embarrassing, don't make it worse" He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"Wh-who said y-you could open you e-eyes?" I was really nervous. "And stop staring at me, it's really emba-" He then made something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. He closed his eyes put his hands on my back (don't know how since were laying down) and started kissing me more passionately. I did the same I put my arms behind him and closed my eyes as I let everything flow. He then put one hand on my head. I opened my mouth a little bit, teasing him, he opened his too, we were having a really passionate kiss, my whole body was on fire. Our breathing was fast and heavy, my heart was beating really fast I didn't want this to stop. He moved his hands and put them inside my blouse touching my back. I involuntarily did the same, his skin was so soft. I quickly chance my hands position and got them on his face. Then he stopped kissing me, but just for a second as he started kissing my neck, it felt really good, I let out a small moan, I was really enjoying myself and then, we both stopped doing anything. We were sweating and breathing heavily, I felt as if my heart was going to explode. He slowly got more and more relaxed.

"Sorry..*huff*.. For that...*huff*..." He said to me

"No need to... *huff*... I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too" We then just hugged and slept together. This was the best night I ever had. And I didn't want it to be the last one.

When I woke up in the morning Max was staring at me but he wasn't moving at all. He had a really big smile on his face. We have to repeat that.

 ** _Well, just 1300 words._** ** _This is just the start, things will get better and better as well as hotter and more kinky. I hope you enjoyed, not the longest chapter but hey, I wanted to do this one. See you on the next one._**


	8. Chapter 5-I'm sorry Neil

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._** ** _Last time: Max spared Harrison's life. He revealed that he was trained by Daniel. He and Nikki shared a passionate night, kisses only._**

 **Max POV**

I woke up to see that Nikki was still asleep, and since I didn't want to wake her up I didn't move, we were still hugging from last night. I looked at her face, God, she was beautiful AF. I got lost on her face and started looking at her lips, her shiny and soft lips. I smiled. Nikki woke up and saw us together, she smiled too. We were all relaxed when Neil broke in

"Max! Max! Wake up, Nikki is not in her tent! What if she-" He saw us together "What in the... Nikki?!"

"Good morning Neil." she said with a nervous smile.

"Why are you sleeping with Max?! I mean, you have your own tent"

"Well, you see" she let a small nervous chuckle.

"She was so horny last night that her hands were not enough so she came here and we fucked all night" I said in the most serious tone possible.

"WHAT?!" Neil was blushing

I looked towards Nikki, her face was super red and she was covering it with her hands. How cute.

"Nikki, is that true?"

"Woah there Neil, are you actually asking that to your own sister?? What a freak!" I said before Nikki had a chance to speak.

"It's just that... What if.. What if you..?"

"What? Stabbed her to death in an anger attack while she was sleeping?"

"Well, yeah..."

I couldn't care less about how everyone thought of me, but in that moment, Nikki stood up and slapped Neil in the face.

"How can you say something like that about Max?" I grabbed Nikki's hand to calm her down.

"Calm down Nikki, it's okay. I don't blame Neil for thinking that way neither do I care." I had a grin my face. "Since Harrison is the first victim I let alive, I didn't know what would happen"

Nikki understood it was a joke, buy Neil... well, not really. "Wait, you have killed before?" Neil asked.

"Oh I sure have, my neighbor, one of my friends, almost killed my dad, and 3 homeless puppies, it felt sooooooo nice."

"Max what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He took a step back.

"Oh c'mon Neil, it's a joke!" In perfect timing Nikki burst into laughter. Neil was really confused.

"Nikki? What's wrong? Max! Did you pass your psychopath shit to her?!"

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Nikki laughed even harder. "Nikki please stop laughing!!!" This went on for some minutes. Luckily, everyone was out searching for Nikki so they heard nothing.

"I'm sorry... It's just that, you looked so scared I couldn't hold it in" Nikki finally managed to form a full sentence, she was still catching her breath.

"So... you haven't killed?"

"Of course not, you moron! Who do you take me for?"

"Hahaha, yeah, that's right. And... the part were you fucked... well"

"Also a joke Neil"

"Oh thanks god!"

"It was only for a few hours not all night" I said with a large smile on my face. Nikki started laughing again and Neil got mad, again.

"So, you didn't fuck, but, why were you sleeping together?"

"Well, Nikki came to my tent so I just went with the flow"

"Says the guy who kissed me like there was no tomorrow"

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining"

"You guys kissed?!" Neil was red, dunno if he was mad or blushing. Nikki and I simply nodded. "Is this another joke? It is, right? Ohh, I'm sure it is"

"Neil, it wasn't a joke"

"Oh yeah Max, really convincing, I won't fall for that twice"

"Neil, it's not a joke'

"Oh yeah, let's make fun of Neil" He looked away.

"Neil if you don't believe us just fucking look" Neil looked towards us and I grabbed Nikki's face. She was even more beautiful now, with the light, than before. We closed in slowly, I could feel her face getting hotter, mine was too and my heart beat got faster. Then I just closed the small distance between our lips. I grabbed her head and she grabbed mine, we kissed really hard, until we remembered Neil was there. We cut the kiss and got separated looking away from each other. "Guess we got carried away" My voice sounded weird since I was still catching my breath

"Oh. My. God. You two really did it. I can't believe it. I must tell everyone!"

"NO DON'T!"

But Neil ignored Nikki and wanted to run away. I managed to grab his arm, I pulled it and he fell down.

"Don't do it" I told him

"I have to, sorry" he was laughing.

"If you insist..." Suddenly he stop laughing. "Hey Nikki!"

"Yeah Max?"

"Be a dear and pass me my knife will you?" She understood what I was planning. She handed over the sheathe (Daniel gave it to me too). "Now now Neil" I put the sheathe on his neck. "Will you say anything about this to anyone?"

"N-no. I n-never w-w-would" He let a nervous chuckle. I could feel him trembling in fear.

"Sorry Neil, but I had to do that, you forced me. By the way, the thing on your neck, its not the knife, just the sheathe."

"F-fuck you Max!" He ran off with tears on his eyes.

I turned towards Nikki who didn't seem too happy. "Hey, don't worry, it will be fine. He's mad with me, not with you."

"Yeah, I guess" she had a small smile

"C'mere" I hugged her and kiss her right cheek.

After that we went out the tent. To our surprise everyone was out there. I saw a hand about to slap me, I wanted to move out of the way, but if I did, Nikki would get hit so I simply stopped it with my hand.

"What did you do to him?! You freak!" Well, can't say I didn't see this coming.

"Good morning to you too Tabii, how did you sleep?"

"Don't talk to me with your 'Good morning Tabii' shit! What did you do to my Neil?" I was gonna tell her, but if I did, I would need to explain everything, which I didn't want to.

"Look Tabii, I haven't got my coffee, can we talk about this later?"

"No! Fuck you! Just because your girlfriend is his sister that doesn't mean you can do anything to him and don't get in trouble!"

"We aren't dating!" Nikki and I said in unison. "GOD, this is annoying, talk to you later." And with that I ran to the forest. I saw Nikki following me. When we got far enough I stopped running and then laid on the grass. So relaxing. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun in my face, it was really nice. I was about to fall asleep (after all, I hadn't have my coffee yet) when that warmth was interrupted by a shadow. I opened an eye and saw a green... cloud? No, it couldn't be a cloud, it was green, fluffy, and... hairy? It's Nikki's hair, right? Ding ding ding! I guessed correctly. She had coffee with herself and offered it to me. I thanked her and drank it. Black coffee, just the one I like. She knew me way too well. I got up and walked towards a tree where I sat down again. I patted the grass besides me, offering Nikki to seat down. She did. We were just there, in silence, but not an awkward one.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go hiking for the good old times?"

"Yeah, why not?"

And just like that, we walked into the woods.

 ** _1300 words! Again?! Wow. I'm starting to run low on words, but don't worry, next chapter will be really hot, at least 1500 words, I hope. So yeah, warning, next chapter really hot. I'll publish it around 10 p.m. (GMT -06:00). In case anyone was interested, it takes me 2-3 hours to write one chapter, then I rest for a bit while i tink what do I want to put in the new chapter before starting it. Hope you enjoyed and keep checking out for updates. Until next time._**


	9. Chapter 6-You make me give a shit

This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned.

 ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max and Nikki woke up together and Neil saw them like that. They kissed in front of Neil and he wants to tell everyone. Max stops him and threatens him. Tabii is angry because Neil was crying. Max and Nikki ran away and then went hiking.**

 **Max's POV**

Nikki and I started walking towards the mountain we used to climb when we were at camp. It seemed there were no campers there, which meant no David. Even if he's my dad now I still can't stand his over optimistic ideals. We were going higher and higher when I saw a place that looked familiar. Oh, I remember.

"Hey Nik"

"Yeah?"

"Remember this place?"

"Hmm.. This place?" She looked like she was doing a really hard attempt to remember. "Sorry, I do-" Her eyes suddenly looked bigger, she was blushing hard and then she looked away. "Well, now I remember"

"Hahahaha, yeah, how long was it?"

"4 years Max, I can't believe you forgot."

"4 years?! Huh, it's really been a long time since that"

 **Suddenly, flashback!** **Narrator: Nikki**

4 years ago we were 13, and were at the camp.

"All right Campers, time for a morning activity"

"Shut the fuck up David! Nobody cares!"

"Max! Language! Anyways, we will do some knitting in pairs!"

Everyone let a groan.

"Aw don't be like that campers, I know you'll like it. Gwen will make the pairs"

Being the teenager I was, my mind was thinking of only one thing.

I hope Max is my pair

"All right little shits, I'll only say this once so listen closely"

Please, please, please, please

"Harrison and Nerris!" Both 'magical' kids groaned.

"Neil and, well, Neil" Another unhappy pair

"Max and..." She was about to say something but then she looked my way, I was almost jumping and I'm sure my eyes had a bright shine of hope because Gwen then said "Nikki" I was really happy but I couldn't show it, or else everyone was going to know I liked him.

"Well, its not that bad" Max said. He was blushing a little bit, but I didn't notice.

"Preston and..." Gwen continued but I didn't care, I was with Max.

"All right, that's all. Now get to work!"

Everyone was walking to were the activity was going to be but I stayed back. "Nikki, you okay?" I hugged Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen"

"Don't mention it" I then went with Max and heard Gwen saying "I SHIP IT!" I let out a giggle.

"Hey Max!" I said with a big smile.

"Hey, so.. You wanna do that knitting shit or do you want to do something else?"

"Something else?"

"Y-yeah, like hiking?" My eyes lit up

"Yeah, let's sneak out!"

We waited for the perfect moment and sneaked to the mountain.

I took Max's hand and I saw him blush, well, he told me some years later that he had blushed, but again, I was too concentrated day dreaming about Max to pay attention to the real Max. He he, ironic. We started hiking and reached a place where we could rest. We sat down.

"You having a good time?" He asked me.

"Yup!" I would be having a great time even if we were knitting, as long as we were together, to be honest.

I tried to get up but tripped and fell down on Max. It looked like a hug, but our lips were really close, almost too close. I quickly got up and looked away.

"Nikki what the actual fuck?"

"I'm sorry"

I was blushing really hard and my heart was beating fast. I was really flustered.

"Whatever, let's continue"

"Ok"

We kept hiking and reach a nice spot were we had a really nice view of the camp, as well as the woodscouts' and the flowerscouts' camps, the lake and Campbell's secret house/lab/dungeon.

It was a gorgeous view, it was a really great place. Max seemed to enjoy it and I thought when I tell him how I feel, I'll bring him here. But he was ahead of me.

"Umm... Nikki?.."

"Yes?" I turned his way with a big smile. He grabbed my shoulders and got close to me. My smile faded and my heart beat was fast again. He got closer. I took a step forward. Our lips were really close. "Yes?" I repeated, whispering, as my voice failed to speak higher and my heart beat got even faster. "I love you." He simply said shutting his eyes. He closed the space between our lips kissing, my first kiss, and his too. It felt really nice, he was soft, all my body was hot, really hot, specially my face. As I got more into the kiss my eyes closed. My breathing became heavier and then I felt something inside my mouth, it was Max's tongue, it was rubbing against mine and I started moving it. Our lips and tongues were touching each other. He started caressing my hair with one hand really nicely while moving his free hand around my back. I couldn't help it, I was lost in his lips and pushed him, we fell down. Usually falling hurts but we were too busy to care for that. We kept kissing on the ground. After a while, we both stopped and were just laying there. Max didn't have enough and started kissing me in little packs all over my face and neck. I didn't want him to stop, this was too good. He accidentally moved one of his legs between mine and touched me in my most sensible spot, I let out a small moan. He stopped.

"SORRY, I DIDN-"

I wasn't going to hear him apologizing, I wanted more so I shut him up with a kiss which he answered to with more kissing. We had been doing that for at least 15 minutes when we heard something.

"Max! Nikki! Where are you?!" They were searching for us.

We stopped kissing and tried to regain our normal heart beat and breathing, it was not simple. When we got back to normal y approached Max.

"I love you too." I said just before kissing him on the cheek.

We went down and met with everyone else. We were just 'hiking'

 **End of flashback!!** **Nikki's POV**

"We got carried away back then too"

"Yeah, haha. But I really enjoyed it"

"Me too"

"MAAAAXX!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Said a voice really close.

"Shit! Time to run Nikki"

"Ok, let's go!"

We started running at full sprint and managed to got away.

"*phew* that was fun"

"It really was" Nikki agreed

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, let's just rest for a bit... there!" She pointed to the shade of a big tree.

"Alright, let's do that then" I laughed slightly.

We sat down under the tree's shade. It was really calm and there was a nice breeze flowing.

"You know what Nikki? I really missed this."

"What? Getting threatened by a crazy bitch? Or running away of the same bitch? Or maybe the hiking part? Or may-"

"No no no, not that. I missed spending time with you. I don't remember when was the last time we spent so much time together. I really missed you"

"Oh, don't be silly, we saw each other at the school party"

"Yeah, I know it hasn't been much time since that, but for some reason, I really missed you" I blushed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Oh my god, is he going to say it? Does he love me?, oh my god oh my god oh my god!! My head was spinning and my heart racing

"Well it's just that, you really are important to me, but I still don't know how much, I just know that, a lot."

Oh thanks god I could barely keep a hold of myself

"You are also really important to me."

"Argh, fuck it!"

"Max?"

"I.. I think I love you, ok?"

What? He... He loves me?

"Wha..."

"Oh! Sorry"

"Max, I .. I can't..."

"Ah... I knew it.."

"Max, it's-"

"Nikki, you are the only one who makes me give a shit, you're the one who keeps me going, so yeah, I love you. Sorry, just forget it"

"Max, I love you too"

He looked to me and his eyes were shining really bright.

I smiled and then kissed him.

 **This is just a summary of Max saying his feelings, full part next chapter**

 ** _At the camp_** ** _This happened right after Max and Nikki ran away after fighting Tabii_**

 **Tabii's POV**

"What are you waiting for? Go get them!" I told them. They just nodded and ran behind them. Finally I have some time with Neil alone.

 ** _WARNING! WARNING! SEXY TIME UP AHEAD! NEIL X TABII 18! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR ARE A MINOR PLEASE SKIP_ TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!** **Neil's POV**

I was just laying down under a tree, with the memories of how Max threatened me really printed into my mind when Tabii got to where I was. She sat on top of me and kissed me.

"Tabii, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see, I'm getting you back into mood"

"What kind of mood? That's what's worrying me he he"

"Oh, you'll see." She said while biting her lower lip in a sexy way and winking an eye. I like where this is going.

She kissed me more and started plating with my hair, I kissed her back and put my hands behind her, I got my hand inside her blouse and felt a bra hook, I knew what I had to do.

I kept kissing her while I unhooked her bra. She got up and made a sign that made clear she wanted me to follow her. We went to a waterfall and jumped towards it. What? I went to the waterfall and to my surprise there was a cave inside. It was a weird cave, it glowed thanks to the external lighting, the floor was covered by soft grass and it was full of flowers, but what I thought was the weirdest right there is that there was a matrimonial bed in the middle of the cave, with sheets and everything. Normally I would question it but I was too horny to question the convenience of the bed in order to fulfil my desires. Tabii was on top of the bed and she was teasing me, I rushed into it. Tabii was almost completely naked, only a bra an panties, so I did the same I took everything except for my underpants.

Tabii pulled me towards her and started kissing me, I followed. My hands immediately got on the bra hook, I unhooked it and threw the bra away. She had amazing tits, white, round and big, she had small nipples compared to everything else. I couldn't control myself and started sucking one, she moaned, really hard, each move I made with my lips or tongue made her moan harder. I was focusing on her pink nipple and she moaned really hard. I used on of my hands to give pleasure to the other tit, it worked, she was moaning a lot, then, something came to my mind. With my free hand I started going down until I felt her panties, I started rubbing her just where her vagina has and she looked like she lost her mind. I got my hand inside her panties and started playing with her clit. I put one finger inside her and I felt how she contracted really hard and then she relaxed, she just came. She was breathing heavily when she sat down.

"Now it's my turn"

She got my underpants out ant started playing with my dick. It was really hard. She used her hands at first, it was really good. She started using her mouth a little bit and her tongue to please the tip. She then used both hand and mouth to make me feel good. She then did something I really wanted, she went full mouth, all the way in. It was the beat feeling I ever had. She did that for some time. She stopped. She sat on top of me and started using her tights for some time before she went back to her mouth.

"Ahh... Tabii.. I-.. I'm gonna..."

She sucked harder and faster, I was at my limit. I let out a long moan while I came. When I looked to Tabii, she had some on her face but most of it was in her mouth, she swallowed.

"It actually tastes good, I guess"

"Well, now it's my turn"

I got her panties off and started licking her. She tasted really good, it was sweet. I got two fingers inside, but not too deep, while licking her clitoris. She moaned more and more.

"Wait, Neil, stop"

"Huh? What is it?"

She got a condom out. "Let's do it"

That's all I was waiting to hear.

I put the condom on and started teasing her. She was really wet.

"Fuck me Neil! Fuck me hard!"

I got inside her, my first time! It felt really awesome, like the best. Her insides where really hot, I felt like I was melting with her into one person. I saw some blood coming out, her first time too.

"I'll start, ok?"

"Yeah, go on"

I started thrusting in and out slowly. Tabii moaned a lot. I kept thrusting more and more, then I went all the way inside. Tabii let the loudest moan yet out and her hips rose of the bed. I start thrusting harder and faster, she was loudly moaning, I was also moaning but not that loud. I played with her boobs and started kissing her again, I could feel her insides contract with every thrust. She was really tight and REALLY hot now. We were both sweating a lot, our breathing was really heavy, I could feel her heartbeat, they were connected and fast.

"Ahhhh.. Tabii.. I'm close..."

"Me too! *pant* Let's do it *pant* together!"

I thruster harder and faster.

"Ahhhh... Tabii!!"

"Oh!!! Neil!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" We both let out a really loud moan at the same time, my mind went blank.

When I got back to myself I was laying on the bed looking at Tabii and she was looking at me. We kissed. We were really tired but it felt really good.

"We *pant* have to *pant* do this *huff* again" I said

"Yeah *pant* we really *huff* have to *pant* repeat it" we hugged each other.

We were on bed just hugging for a while

"I didn't know it felt so good." I told her.

"Me neither" she said and then kissed me. We put our clothes back on and walked back to our improvised camp.

 ** _Holy fucking shit. 2474 words, I can't believe it. I was going to split this in 2 chapters but I was like "whatever" and ended up with this. Well, I really hoped you liked it. See you guys next chapter. Thanks for the support. I know I said I was gonna update at 10 p.m. but, I couldn't wait. Well its 8 almost 9 p.m. for me. Dunno what time it is for you haha._**


	10. Chapter 7-A dream?

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max and Nikki went hiking and refreshed some memories of their younger times. Max declared his love for Nikki although a little bit rushed. Neil and Tabii fucked.** **Before we continue we have to go back in time again to the moment Max and Nikki ran from Tabii. More bonding time.** **Nerris' POV** "What are you waiting for? Go get them!" Ordered Tabii. Usually no one would even care about what she said, but this time, it was different, Max made Neil cry, and also made Harrison cry too. We had to stop him. We all went into the woods to follow them but then, I noticed Harrison stopped following us and went the other way we were going, I decided to follow him. I found him crying behind a tree. He was sitting down with his legs folded and his arms crossed on too of the legs. I slowly approached, he saw me coming.

"Go away. I don't need you to remember me how pathetic I am." He sank his face into his arms.

I sat down besides him and I could almost feel him trembling. I put my arm over him and then pulled myself closer to him. I got my face closer to his.

"It's ok Harrison, I don't think you are pathetic" I whispered into his ear. I could now actually feel him trembling.

"I just don't get it." He was really scared. "Why do they want him back? He is a psychopath. He was enough of a psychopath and now he is even trained by one?! I can't handle this.."

"Oh come on! You are stronger than this, I know you, you always overcome everything that stands in your path!" I said with a big smile, trying to cheer him up. I failed.

"I can't, I don't, I'm not even a good magician."

"You are a great magician, after all, no other human in the entire world has make me fall in love with them except you!" I then realized what I said. I can't believe I said that.

"Nerris?"

"AHAHAHA look at the time, we should be searching with the others!" I was really nervous. I started getting up but Harrison grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Is that true? You love me?"

"I... Uh... Well..."

"Nerris..."

"Yeah?" Wait a moment, he's not going to... is he?

"Well, you see, since we were always fighting each other I never got to tell you, but... I actually feel the same"

"What?! But... What about Nikki?!"

"I know, but I never loved her as much as I love you" I immediately looked away, I was to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. "Nerris, please look at me." I turned to him and he hugged me. I felt really happy, I had no words, so I just hugged him back. I gave him a little kiss in the cheek.

"Alright Harrison , let's get going"

"Ok, let's go"

We were blushing a little bit but we carried on.

 **Back to Max and Nikki**

"Max, I love you too"

He looked to me and his eyes were shining really bright.

I smiled and then kissed him.

"You know Nikki, I think we will finally be happy together."

"Oh Max... I'm so happy" I started crying. Tears of joy. "I... I do-"

"Nikki? Niiiikkiiiiii. Come on Nikki"

I woke up... It wasn't real.

"You finally woke up, you were smiling and crying. You okay?"

"Was it all... A dream?" I was really sad. "Of course it was, it would never happen in real life haha" I kept crying. Tears of sadness.

"Nikki, you okay?"

"When did I... When did I fall asleep Max?"

"Well, after hiking we were chased, we managed to escape and sat under this tree, then you fell asleep."

It wasn't real...

 **Max's POV**

Nikki looked really sad, I knew what I had to do in order to make her happy, but, was I ready? I wasn't even sure. I just heard her mumbling while she was sleeping.

"Max... I love you... Max..." She was repeating that in her dream. I... I'm not ready.

"Hey Nikki, cheer up! 'It might be just a dream but if you want, you can make your dreams come true'. Now, who said that?"

"Well, I did but.."

"Nikki, believe in yourself." She just looked away. "Nikki, look at me." She didn't look. "Come on Nikki, just, face this way." This time, she did. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I believe in you"

"I... If you knew what i was dreaming of, you wouldn't be saying this."

"Whatever it was, you are strong and you can make it come true, unless it was a bad dream, then I don't think you would want to." She laughed.

"No, silly, it was the best dream I've ever had." She just said. "Max I-"

"There you are!" Ered caught us and she looked really tired, Sasha, Erin and Preston were also here.

"Hey, where are Nerris and Harrison?"

"Your distractions won't help you out now, Max, prepare to-" said Ered

"Actually" Preston cut her "They are not here"

"Oh for the love of... Where are they?"

"I don't know Ered, calm down"

"So..." I interrupted "Are you just gonna stand there and fight each other or is something going to happen?"

"Shut up Max! Yeah, something will happen. You are coming with us" I was about to reply but then they put Nikki and I back to back and tied us together. "Let's go." Nerris and Harrison came on some pickup truck. They put us on the back, still tied with Sasha an Erin watching us. Ered and Preston went on the front with Nerris and Harrison.

Since Nikki and I were tied up I wanted to try something, I held her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers, I could feel her heartbeat rising. I held her tighter and did the same with my other hand. "Max, what do you think your doing?" Sasha asked me with a threatening tone.

"Oh, just enjoying the being tied up thing with Nikki."

"I can't believe it, you rejected me, for her?"

"Well... Yes... And no? I mean, yeah I rejected you because Nikki was more important for me but we are not dating either."

"Wait, you aren't?" Asked Erin.

"No, we aren't"

"Oh my gawd, I was sure you two were, like, a thing, you know?"

"Well, we could try, right Nikki?"

"Wh-What?! I- uh- I mean-we? Ahm.."

"Hahaha, relax Nikki, only a joke" I said that while I grabbed her hand more gently.

"I wonder what will Tabii do to you Max. She might spare Nikki, but Max... I wonder" Sasha mentioned

"Oh shut up, you cunt!" Nikki strengthened her grip on my hand as she heard Sasha talking.

"Oh you fucking piece of garbage, I'll personally ask Tabii to make you suffer!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Nikki held me tighter.

"I fucking hate you Max!"

"At least the feeling is now mutual Sasha!" Sasha broke into tears.

Nikki was trembling "Hey, relax, everything is going to be fine" I whispered to her. She didn't answer, instead, she moved her head back, touching mine.

"What are you crying for bitch?! Only I can cry!" Sasha mentioned.

"What are you-" I started

"I'm not talking to you asshole, I'm talking to the freak" She said while pointing towards Nikki.

"Hey don't call her like that!"

"Or what?"

"I will fucking murder you!" A terrified look ran across her face. "Ah! Not literally, god dammit. Harrison I fucking hate you, I can't talk freely because I almost killed you!"

"I guess you two are really in love."

What?

What?

"What?"

"I mean, just look at you, you defend her from everything and when you defended her she stopped crying and don't think I didn't notice how you whispered to her so that she calms down."

"We are almost there!" Said Ered.

Time was running low, I had to think. And fast.

 ** _1342 words. I really appreciate your support and it makes me really happy to see you like it. Sorry for uploading this chapter so late, but I forgot what I was going to put in this chapter. Well, thanks guys, See you next chapter. And yeah, I ship Nerrison_**


	11. Chapter 8-A crappy fan fiction?

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _No characters are mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Nerris and Harrison discovered they loved each other. Max declaring his love for Nikki was just part of Nikki's dream. Max and Nikki were captured and were being moved to were Tabii is. Sasha and Max had a fight.** **Max's POV**

"We're almost there!" Ered announced.

My time was running low. Tabii will make me suffer. What do I do? Nikki hadn't stop crying silently. I was still thinking when the pickup stopped. Tabii was there, with an angry look on her face. Guess I was the only one impressed by the pickup.

"So, you're finally here. Get them down." Nikki and I got lifted and put in the ground. "Sasha! Come here!"

"Coming!"

As soon as she arrived, Tabii whispered something to her, she nodded and came back, she whispered everyone else, I guess it was the plan.

Erin came and untied us. I was enjoying my freedom when I was tied again, this time, even tighter. I looked towards Nikki and they tied her to a chair.

"Hey Max, if you have a plan, now's the time." She said.

 **Tabii's POV**

My plan was going perfectly. Time for step number 2.

"Max, what did you do to Neil? Why was he crying?"

"Pfft, as if I'm going to tell you" He said.

"Well, I had that planned" I showed him his knife, I saw how his cocky expression changed. I was enjoying that. "If you want Nikki to be unharmed, then you will answer, understood?"

"Okay, whatever. Yeah I made him cry, I threatened him."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed to."

"Did he discover some sort of secret?"

"As a matter of fact, he did, yeah. I couldn't have it divulged"

"Well, it sort of backfired, right? Now, tell us what that secret is, or else..." I pointed the knife towards Nikki.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you have to answer my questions first, ok?"

"Whatever"

"Well, first of all, what's up with this shit? I mean, this looks like some sort of shitty TV series or a crappy fan fiction. We were supposed to reunite, talk about the old times, catch up with one another, and it turned to this?! What the actual fuck?!"

"Well.. Umm. You see-"

"And also, where the fuck did all this rope come from? Why is everyone following your orders? Is this some sort of secret organization or post apocalyptic civilization? Dystopia?"

"Shut up! Just answer my question!"

"What was it again?"

"What is that secret than Neil knows?"

"Well I'm sure he knows a lot"

"Arghh... The one you threatened him for"

"Oh! That one. Are you sure it's that one?" He was infuriating, I couldn't stand him. I threw the knife in anger. "Woah, calm down, Tabii... with one eye... Pfftttt hahahaha.."

I walked towards him to hit him, but I remembered Nikki, she was... unconscious? Well, whatever.

"Answer or I'll fucking-"

"Tabii stop!" I recognized that voice.

"N-Neil?"

"Please, stop. This is not like you."

"I...I.. I'm sorry Neil, forgive me."

"It's okay, I for-" I saw how Sasha hit him and he fell unconscious.

"Well, guess I'll do it." I slapped Nikki. But it wasn't Nikki, it was just a bunch of grass now.

"What the, Max what did you-" I looked to where he was. "Wh-Where is Max?"

"Over here" It was Max, behind me, knife in hand, he was carrying the real unconscious Nikki.

"How did you escape?"

"Well, it was rather easy I must admit... While you were busy whispering the plan I managed to untie myself, but I didn't escape there, I waited for the perfect moment. When you asked me the first question I decided to play along and try to make you mad, it worked better than expected, you even let my knife reunite with me. When Neil come in I saw everyone was looking at him, so I rushed took the rope off, grabbed Nikki, put some grass, recover my knife and make a dramatic appearance. That's pretty much it."

"BRAVO! Perfect execution, and the dramatic entrance was really on point" Said one freak with a bad taste in clothing.

"Let's just finish this Tabii, we don't have to do this. Just, stop."

"But... I..."

"Tabii, my love... Please stop this madness" Neil was back on his feet. "Please, let's just go home everyone."

"Okay, sorry.."

"Don't be..." He just said before kissing me.

 **Max's POV**

Well, at least everything worked out. Now, all that was left was say goodbye. Harrison gave Nerris a ride since she came here on bus. Preston just said goodbye and disappeared into the woods. Sasha and Erin left together because Neil was gonna take Tabii home. Only Nikki and I were there. She woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Wha- what happened? Why are carrying me? Where is everyone?"

"They all just left, Neil said he was going to spend some time at Tabii's house son that you wouldn't wait for him."

"Oh, guess I should get going"

"Hey, relax, want me to take you home?"

"Ok"

My car was actually really close, at least it wasn't missing or partially robbed. I slowly put Nikki on the copilot seat, fastened her seatbelt and closed her door. She fell asleep again. There were tears on her face and a smile. She was having a nice dream.

I got to my seat and turned the car on. It was a boring trip, and it was getting darker. We arrived. I got out of the car and to Nikki's door, I opened and woke her up.

"We're here. Wake up."

"Help me, carry me to my room." I carried her. At least my car was parked correctly out of her house so I wouldn't get a bill from a cop. We arrived at her room door. She wanted me to carry her inside and to her door. When I dropped her, she looked down, she wasn't feeling exceptionally happy. I knew what I had to do, again. This time, I would do it.

Luckily, her parents weren't home. So, no parents, no brother, nothing, I could tell her without fear.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah Maxy?" I almost died from hearing that.

"Ummm... Well, you see.." Suddenly, a ringing phone. Nikki's.

"Hello?... Oh... Really?!... Great... Yeah... We will... Ok... Bye!" She was looking way happier now "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Ered invited us to a party"

"What? But we were all together a while ago!"

"Yeah, but you know her, being the cool girl she is"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So... You wanna go?"

"If you want to, I'll go" her face lighted up. She was really happy.

"Then let's go!" She was suddenly full of energy again, I can't understand her, but I like that side of her. "Oh, Max! How about, after the party, you stay and sleep in my house. Neil texted me saying he was gonna spend the night with Tabii and then sleep at her house?"

"Yeah! why not?" I said with a smile on my face. I called Gwen to tell her I was gonna sleep at Nikki's. She said it was okay but I had to pass by the house first.

When we arrived Gwen was already outside.

"Hey Gwen! Why did you call me here?"

"Here, have this" She handed me a small box.

"What are thi- GWEN!" They were condoms.

"Hey, it's better to be prepared, right?"

"Fuck off, I'm leaving"

"Bye!"

I got to the car.

"What happened?" Asked a curious Nikki

"Nothing, let's just go"

"Okay"

We just left and headed to the party, where all tiles of adventures and experiences were waiting for us.

 ** _1280 words! Not too shabby. It seems Ered left all what happened that day behind. Max and Nikki are getting closer to each other, and, even though they have already kissed, they still don't embrace their feelings. Next chapter will be intense, but I won't upload it until tomorrow. Sorry. Just 2 chapters today. But at least is something, right? Hope you enjoyed and keep tuned for more of this "crappy fan fiction" as described by Max. Take care! Bye!_**


	12. Chapter 9-Party time

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max escaped from Tabii's "imprisoning" with Nikki. Neil convinced Tabii to just let them free. Everyone went home. Max got Nikko to her house but plans changed as they were invited to a party by Ered. Gwen gave Max condoms "just in case".** **Max's POV**

Nikki looked really excited. I guess she really wanted to the party. I drove from my house to the party. Nikki was REALLY excited, she couldn't stop moving. I drove for a little bit more when I started hearing music.

"Almost there Nikki"

"Hm." She simply hummed while nodding with a big smile on her face.

We arrived. She got out of the car really fast. I thought she would go and enjoy the party, but she came to my door.

"Come on Max, let's go." She said with a jolly tone. I got off the car and she immediately held my hand. "Don't stay behind." She winked at me. I could feel my heart almost coming out.

"Nikki! Max! You came! Welcome!"

"Ered!!! Thanks for inviting us!"

"Sooooo, Nikki, are you and Max a thing yet?"

"What?! N-no! You asked us the same thing just yesterday!"

"Well, I thought you were now, since you are holding hands and you are super close to him" I didn't notice that until Ered told us. Nikki was indeed too close.

"So, Ered" I started. "You ok with me and all?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I still don't forgive you for Neil, but I guess we went a little bit overboard... just a little bit."

"Oh, right. Just a little bit, indeed. Not Tabii almost started torturing Nikki. But whatever, we're here for the party, not to fight."

"Yeah, let's go!" Nikki was noticeably less excited. We walked away from Ered as she welcomed someone else.

"Hey Nikki, you alright?"

"Sorry, it's just that, I don't want to remember what happened with Tabii, hehe"

"Oh sorry..."

"A-anyways, let's enjoy this party." She then went and started talking to some guys. I knew they were classmates of Nikki and some of them were from my class, but I never cared about friends so I had never talked to them, that is until... "Hey Max! Come, they want to talk to you"

"Me?! Why?"

"Dunno, just come with me"

It was weird, but not bad. We talked a little bit. It seems they were classmates of Ered when they were younger and they kept contact. The world sure is small. Then, things were awkward. Nikki went to talk to someone else and left me with some guys.

"Go! Ask him!" Said one of the girls.

"I can't". Said a guy named Jean (pronounced as Jan, not Jeen)

"C'mon, go!" The girl pushed Jean towards me and he crashed with me.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked

"Well... I wanted to ask you about... Well... Nikki..."

"Yeah? Go on" I said with a menacing look

"W-Well, you see. I have had a crush on her since I first saw her, and... well, I wanted you to help me. I wanted some tips so she could notice me."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll help you."

"Really?!" Jean's face lit up.

"Of course, listen closely." I saw all his friends cheering Jean up and congratulate him. "First of all, you have to either kill me or simply get away from her and forget her"

"Wait wha-"

"Because if you thought I would let go that easily, well you're wrong. Either you forget her or date her over my dead fucking body." I said that with the most cold and threatening tone I could get. "Lesson number one, never ask the enemy for advice. Welcome to the real life kid." I left him and his friends to search Nikki.

I was searching for a while and when I found her, she was already super drunk. I didn't want to ruin her fun, so I let her be.

"Hey handsome, you wanna have some fun?" A girl asked me. She looked older but was almost a dwarf to me.

"Yeah, I do." I said taking my trusty knife out. "Where do we start? Legs? Arms? H-E-A-D?" She was terrified so she ran away. I couldn't help but to laugh.

Hours of nothingness passed, I was actually having a good time though I hadn't drink or talked to anybody in specific. That is until I see some weirdo carrying Nikki over his shoulder. I went towards him.

"Hey pal, need help with her?"

"Oh no, don't worry, she just passed away while drinking and I was going to take her to her house."

"Oh really, then it's fine then, I'll take her, after all, I brought her here." I lifted Nikki from his arms and put her on my back.

"N-no, thanks I'll take her." He was in my way so I kicked him away. A small bottle rolled out of his pocket. It was labelled Rohypnol.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I put Nikki on the floor. "I guess she didn't passes away, DID SHE?!" I was furious, I lifted him from the floor. "C'mon, pull yourself together, or are you going to pass away too, huh?" I started punching him, to finish him up I just threw him to the ground and kicked him. "Fucking scum" I picked Nikki again and got her on the car. Why is everyone going after Nikki? Well, the answer was easy. She was naive, cute and sexy. I drove her home and put her on her bed. I guess she did passed away or maybe the drug wasn't a potent one because she woke up some minutes later. I was just putting her on the bed when she talked to me.

"Max? Why are we on my house?"

"Well, some idiot tried to sleep you and take you to his home, I fucked him up and, since you were asleep I brought you here."

"Oh, thanks.."

"Well, good night I guess, I'll sleep on the couch an-"

"Wait. Could you... sleep with me?"

"Uh.. Um.. Like, on the same bed."

"Yeah"

"Um.. Well.. If.. If that's what you want... Guess it's ok." I was really nervous.

I turned the lights off and got on her bed. When I got under the blankets she hugged me hard and didn't let go. I just hugger her back. We slept like that. I woke up in the middle of the night and she was still hugging me.

"Max..." She was whispering my name softly in her dreams. I then came to the conclusion that I have actually fallen in love with her. I mean, who wouldn't? I had a weird feeling so, using the situation to my advantage, I whispered her.

"I love you." She smiled in her dream.

 ** _1140 words. This was a bit rushed, but I personally liked it. Well, I'm gonna be playing Zelda if you need me. The next chapter will come today I hope, but maybe at nighttime. See you around guys._**


	13. Chapter10-Movies,movies and lots of lov

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max and Nikki went to Ered's party. Max met Jean who has a crush on Nikki, Max wasn't happy about that. Nikki was almost taken home by a weirdo but Max came into scene and saved her. He took Nikki home and the slept together. Max came to the conclusion that he loves Nikki.**

 **Max's POV**

"I love you." I said. She smiled while sleeping. I got back to trying to sleep. I slept eventually.

 **Nikki's POV**

When I woke up, Max and I were cuddling on my bed. It was a cold morning. I heard he saying that he loved me, but I guess it was just a dream again. It's sad to be in love with someone that doesn't love you. It feels horrible. Max woke up. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Maxie." Surprisingly he answered to my kiss with another one.

"Good morning Nikki." He lifted his arms from me and sat on the bed. He had a really genuine smile, like if everything in his life was perfect. It was the first time I saw him like that. It made me happy seeing him so happy, but I really had to ask.

"Hey Max, why so happy?"

"What?" He touched his face and made different expressions until his smile was back. "Huh, guess I am really happy"

"Haha, yeah, I know. What I want to know is, why so happy?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm with you. Like, hanging out and stuff." I could feel how my face was getting more red than a tomato. "I guess you make me happy." I was really happy too. "Nikki? You okay? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, this" I wiped some tears with my pajama's sleeves. "It's just that it makes me really happy to see like that. Genuinely happy." I got up from the bed and stretched a little. "Never seen you so happy before."

"Hey Nikki, I've been thinking it a lot lately... and I wanted to tell you about this." I couldn't believe it, was he going to declare right now? "Well, it's about David." Oh, never mind. Good bye hopes and dreams. "His birthday is soon and I still don't know what to get him. Any ideas?"

"We'll... maybe you could make him a new stick for the thing when he pretends to be a tribe leader"

"Nikki you god damn genius! How could I not think about that before?"

"Hehe, yeah, guess that's me. Nikki the ge-" before I could continue, he hugged me. We hugged for a while.

"Anyways, I got some free time, now that I know what to give David. Wanna go somewhere?"

"L-like a d-date?"

"W-well, you could call it like that."

"Well yeah, but... how about we stay here together and watch some movies?"

"Guess that's cool too."

We immediately started with our plan but we had breakfast before. We made some popcorn, brought some sodas, and some candies. We decided to watch a scary movie to start off. "Saw" 2004. The movie was rather scary, well, for me. Max seemed unimpressed. Max saw that I was scared so he put an arm over me and kept me close. I liked this feeling, I felt... safe. And so calm. It was relaxing. I wanted this to never end. Eventually the movie ended and we were going to start a new one. After some discussing I convinced Max that we should see The Lord Of The Rings saga as well as The Hobbit. Neil really liked them and he used to see them a lot. Nikki started liking them too eventually. The first movie was really cool, I'm always amazed by every bit of those movies. Max said he really liked it too. Then came the second, and the third. Max complained about how Frodo was a "whiny bitch", I tried to explain him about the burden the ring represents and that Frodo is neither whiny or a bitch. He convinced me... Frodo IS a whiny bitch. We took a break and ordered pizza. When we watched The Hobbit, Max paid close attention to everything. I really liked watching the last two since Max was really excited to see what would happen next. The best part of this was that Max held me close to him, like really close during the first one, I was literally sitting on his lap for the second one, and he was hugging me on the third. When the last one ended we came back to reality, it was late again, we had ordered a lot of pizza so we ate some and then went to sleep again, I had the best dream ever. Max and I were together and married. We had 2 children. I was really happy. When I woke up Max was sitting on the edge of the bed. I hugged him from behind and gave him a little kiss.

" Hey Maxie, everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, everything is okay. Now that I think about it, I have been in your house two days in a row, but Neil hasn't come back neither your parents."

"Well, when Neil goes with Tabii they use to hang out a lot, he sometime doesn't come back for days."

"Wow, that's intense!"

"Heck yeah, it is! Oh, and our parents are out on a trip, some sort of second honeymoon." He still looked worried. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"I... I can't explain it with word right now, I don't know how..."

"Well, then explain it with actions."

"I... I guess it's not that bad of an idea." He stood up and looked at me. He threw himself towards me and soon we were laying on my bed again, but he was on top of me, he leaned forwards and kissed me gently. I felt sparks everywhere, I missed this feeling. I missed being kissed by Max. He stopped. "Nikki, I've been thinking it, and... Well... I love you Nikki." I started crying. "Whoa, Nikki! You ok? I- sorry."

"Max... You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that again." I grabbed the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him towards me for another kiss. We kissed and kissed. When we stopped we were both smiling. There was no need for words.

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"Since when have you loved me Max?"

"Well, I never really stopped liking you since we where 13, so... yeah." I was surprised. My case was just the same. "I just wasn't sure," He got close to me again. "but now I am." He kissed me again. This is going to be a nice summer.

 **1141 words. Guess Makki is now real. I wanted to this more romantic but I didn't want to delay it more. It's impressive how they watched almost 20 hours of movies in one day. Love sure is awesome. Thanks for the support and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 11-You do love each other

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Nikki and Max slept together after the party. When they woke up they watched some movies. They slept together again. Max declared his love for Nikki in the morning. Nikki was really happy.**

 **Max's POV**

After telling Nikki I loved her things started going wrong. Not bad, just not how I planned them. We went to the couch to discuss what we were going to do that day. We ended up making out. Suddenly, Neil and Tabii entered the house. If they were paying attention to the house they would have noticed us kissing, but they weren't, that gave us the exact time to make it seem like nothing happened.

"I'm back Nikki! I brought Tabii."

"Hey Niks." Guess Tabii call her Niks.

"Oh, Neil. What a surprise. I thought you would stay more time at Tabii's house."

"Well, that was the plan, but we decided to change it." Luckily he was looking everywhere except to where I was. I was hiding. We agreed to keep our 'thing' a secret. I was about to escape by the door when I felt Nikki's platypus biting me. I let out a small sound of pain, but not small enough. Neil turned to me and he froze when he saw me.

"Hi Neil, hehe..."

"Max?! What the fuck are you doing here?" He looked at Nikki. "What is he doing in here?"

"Well" Nikki started "he was just... well, it's a long story, sit down." I was almost out of there when I heard Nikki say "You too Max, take a seat." Shit.

"Well, what happened is..." Tears came down her face. "Well, Max raped me..."

There was a moment of absolute silence soon broken by Neil.

"MAX WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I didn't do it! I swear! NIKKI WHAT THE FUCK?!" She started laughing.

"Hahaha, it was a joke, don't get like that." She kept laughing, took a while for her to calm down. When she calmed down, Neil was the first to talk.

"Okay, without jokes. What happened? Why is Max here?"

"Well..." It seems Nikki was going to tell the truth this time. "Two days ago, after you went with Tabii Max brought me home. I felt really weird so I asked him to take me to my bed, he did. But then, I felt all weird and asked him to carry me to my bed, and he did! We were talking when Ered called me and invited us to a party, we accepted and Max drove me there. So yeah, we went to the party and I started talking to Jean and his friends, I thought 'Hey, I should introduce Max to them!' So I did. They were chatting a lot so I left, when I came back Jean was really afraid of being near Max" I felt how Neil looked at me as he gestured with his lips 'we'll talk later', I just nodded. "After that I got really drunk and I... I don't remember what happened, I just woke up in my room with Max besides me."

"Allow me to tell than what happened. After my friendly conversation with Jean ended I went to search Nikki. Before I could find her some girls started flirting with me, I kindly asked them to leave and they did. This next part I'm going to tell it exactly how it happened. I saw Nikki being carried by some weirdo, so I went with him and I said 'hey pal, need some help with that?' And he said 'No thanks, she just passed away while drinking.' since he was not giving Nikki back I just took her and put her on my back, 'Here, let me help you' he stood in front of me and said 'No thanks' and I said 'don't worry, I brought her here so I will take her back home' and after that I kicked him." I could feel Neil's eyes on me but I ignored them "He fell to the ground and a small bottle rolled out of his pocket. It was labelled Rohypnol. I was soooo mad. I put Nikki on the floor and then said 'Hey pal, what's this? I guess she didn't pass out, DID SHE?!' He was so scared. I lifted him from the ground with one hand and said 'What's the matter? Why don't you stand up?' After that I started punching him with my free hand, after I got tired I threw him to the ground and started kicking him until there was no response from him, don't worry, he was still breathing and all. So I carried her again put her on my car and drove her back home, back to you Nikki"

"First of all, you are a terrible narrator. And well, yeah, that happened. After that I woke up with Max besides me like I said and he was like 'hey, you should get some sleep, I'll go sleep on the couch' but then... I... Well... I felt weird and asked him to sleep with me, and he agreed. The next day we just saw some movies and then slept and it is now today."

"You slept together? What the fuck Nikki? Are you dating or something?" Asked Neil.

"No, we aren't" Nikki and I said at the same time.

"Then you shouldn't sleep together! Right Tabii?"

"Well, you might not be dating but its suuuper obvious you guys like each other, am I right?"

"No! Why would you think that" I honestly thought what I said. I don't like Nikki, I love her, I adore her. "I mean she is crazy and weird, and hot?"

"Well, you are selfish and a dick and... you think I'm hot?"

"Ok, calm down guys" said Tabii. "How about you concentrate on the good things." Well, I could now talk freely about her, after all, Tabii asked me to, no one would suspect.

"Well, she is actually cute, and hot, kind, and she worries about me, she is not weird actually, or crazy, just kind of extroverted. She is fun and beautiful, really intelligent and learns fast too."

"He is actually handsome, fun, even though he is introverted when the time comes he expresses his feelings perfectly. He is really caring sometimes, and protects the ones he loves."

"You see, it's clear you love each other"

"I guess so, but why did you help us Tabii?"

"Well Max, it was actually painfun to see you two so stupidly in love and not express it, I had to do something."

"Well, that's weird, but whatever. I'm leaving, see you Nikki."

"Oh, Max, wait. I'll open the door for you."

"Well thank you."

I thought she was just going to way goodbye but she accompanied me to my car and then kissed me.

"I'll be waiting the next time we were each other." She said with a giggle.

"I'm looking forward to it." And I kissed her again before leaving.

 **1160 words. Man, Tabii sure goes where no one called her, but hey, it was actually painful to see them like that. I hoped you enjoyed, and it seems I won't be able to make it up for not posting. I can't seem to write extra chapters, my mind just goes blank. But, nothing I can really do there. Until next one.**


	15. Chapter 12-Ered and Max

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Neil came back home and brought Tabii with him. They discovered Max was in Nikki's house with her. They explained what happened the last two days. Max left Nikki's house.**

 **Max's POV**

The last few days before David's birthday were boring. My gift was soon ready so I just had to wait. I wanted to spend some time with Nikko but Neil didn't let her be with me, he thought I could harm her so he didn't like me hanging out with her sister. If he had something for my sister I would call him crazy. Because I don't have one hahahaha. Anyways, I was really bored. I received a call from Ered. She wanted to talk and invited me to her house. Just 3 days more until David's birthday. Guess I had enough time.

The last party was in another house so I didn't know what her actual house looked like. Since I had never been in that area I didn't know what to expect. It was huge! It had a huge white archway just for the entrance and a big white gate, the whole house was surrounded by walls of at least 13 ft tall. It had an intercom just to open the gate.

"Good morning, please state what do we attribute this visit to?."

"Um... I'm here to meet miss Ered."

"Oh, the young mistress, indeed. She told us you would be coming. You may pass."

As soon as he finished talking the gates opened reveling a gigantic garden and a huge black mansion. My jaw dropped. Who would imagine Ered was such a rich girl. Why was she sent to Camp Campbell on the first place?! I didn't knew where to park so I just kept driving to the mansion, until I met with a small... well, I don't know how it's called, it was too fancy for me, it was some sort of roundabout, like the one hotels use for their guests. I stopped at the part closest to the doors and a guy came and said he would take my car and park it. She was rich AF. Even her own valet. I'm impressed. I walked up to the doors but I froze. I didn't know what to do. Do I knock? I was about to when Ered opened the doors.

"Hi Max. What took you so long?"

"Well, for starters this place is unbelievably huge. I had no idea you were rich."

"Well, it seems my cool gay dads had some contacts and we got this house."

"Damn, must be cool."

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." She said as she went inside. I followed her and mother of god was that place elegant. The foyer had some white and black checkered floor, a double staircase with the same design, a huge candelabra hanging from the ceiling and a god damned Grand Piano on the middle of the fucking room, and that was just the start, I guess her house got more and more fancy. We went upstairs, TWICE! The mansion had 3 floors, a basement, an attic and a fucking heliport. The mansion had an old look to it but at the same time it looked... modern? It was just gorgeous. We went through what looked like endless corridors until we got to her room. It was super cool! It had an old design but was personalized to fit in with her personality, it had her own balcony.

"Jesus Christ, this place is huge."

"Hahaha, you'll get used to it the more you come here." Wait, what?

"The more I come?"

"Well yeah, it's a bit awkward and uncool but my dads were super decided to make me your bride. At first I didn't like that but the more I thought about it the more I was convinced."

"Ered are you serious?! You want me to marry you?!"

"Well, yeah, I mean, your actually quite hot and it's clear you have been working out. I guess it could work I guess."

"Ered, no offence or anything but I don't really like you, I already lo-"

"God dammit Nikki got you first, right?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"We're like, best friends so one day she told me to give her a chance, she already knew my parents wanted to, like, get us together as well as me, but she asked me for a chance, if you didn't fall for her this last meeting well, you would be mine."

"But, I thought you and Dolph-"

"Please don't mention him, it still hurts. It's clear he doesn't love me."

"Sweet fucking Christ, Ered are you fucking blind? He still loves you but his dad sent him to Germany by force!"

"Wait, he does?"

"Fuck yeah, he does!"

"Oh my god, he's coming in two days! I forgot. What do I do? What do I tell him?"

"Just chill, when you see him give him a hug and maybe a kiss. That should do it."

"Hey kids! How you doing?" It was one of Ered's dads "Oh, you must be Max, pleasure to meet my future son in law."

"Dad, we were talking and I won't marry him, I'll marry Dolph."

"Oh, well, that's sucks... for Max. See you later kiddos, don't do anything inappropriate." And he just left.

"Well, since you are here Max, I wanted to try something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I need you to imagine I'm Nikki and kiss me."

"What?! I couldn't!"

"Nikko said your kisses were the best, so I want to try them."

"I'm sorry Ered I can't. I can't do this to Nikki."

She sighed "whatever." She pulled me from my hoodie, (a blue one now, don't ask when I changed) and kissed me like if she was actually in love with me. She stopped. She was drooling a bit. "Oh god. Nikki was right, it was so good, I want more. Give me more Max." I was scared. I tried to run but the door was locked and the locks were too fancy for me. How did Ered's dad enter here with all this locks? Well, soon Ered was really close to me. She put me on the ground and sat on top of me. She leaned and started kissing me, her tongue got inside my mouth and I could feel how it was moving. If this wasn't bad enough I soon felt a hand slipping inside my pants, it was Ered's, she wanted to go further. I was scared and didn't know what to do. The I thought of something.

"Wait Ered, think about Dolph, how would this make him feel?" It worked too well, she stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry Max, I don't know what got into me. Nikki was right. One of your kisses and you will want way more than a kiss. How can Nikki control herself?"

"Was it really that good?"

"Fuck yeah, and better. But, I should stop now that I can. Sorry but you'll have to leave."

"Don't be, good bye."

"Bye"

I managed to find my way back down and back to the entrance where my car was given to me. I drove back home and the rest of the day was boring again. I wonder how far would we have gotten if I didn't stop her. No. I must not think about her, after all, I have the best girl in the world, Nikki.

 **1249 words. Intense chapter and almost a 18 warning. I would've really liked it if they had had their "fun time" but I wanted to make Max stay 100% loyal to Nikki, at least for now. Maybe he will cheat on Nikki, maybe he will be forced into non-consensual sexy time. Who knows? Well, hope you enjoyed. Stayed tuned for future chapters and I'm thinking of starting a new original story after this one, original characters and everything would come from my imagination. What do you think? Tell me. See you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 13-Birthday

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Ered invited Max to her house. Turns out she is rich and lives in a mansion. Ered told Max that she wanted to marry him. Max rejected her. Ered knew there was something between Max and Nikki. Ered kissed Max and then she wanted more, Max managed to stop her. Ered loves Dolph.**

 **Max's POV**

I still couldn't believe what happened the other day with Ered. Man, we could've gone all the way, and what's up with that she said, about my kisses being super good, I wonder. I could only think of that for a while and before knowing it David's birthday was just one night. Well, guess I should prepare for tomorrow. We celebrated it in our house. Everyone came. Really, everyone, Nurf, Dolph and Neil Jr., came too.

"Hey Max! Long time no see." It was space kid. His voice was deeper, he was taller now. He was wearing a black plain T-shirt with a blue NASA jacket on top as well as some black jeans. He had a lot of muscle now.

"Neil! It's really been a long time, hasn't it?" We then chatted for a while. Turns out he works for the NASA on the tech team, since they don't have plans for sending humans to space for now, or so I've been told.

"Hey Max." Nurf. He has taller. His voiced turned really deep, he had a lot of muscle. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans. What's up with people and black jeans? Anyways, he is now a police officer, I at first didn't believe it but it was true. His mom was really proud of him, she was now a 'healthy member of society' as described by Nurf.

Then, Dolph came with Ered. He was taller, I'll save you his description by saying he looked exactly like Hitler but younger. He had a really strong accent now.

Then, the rest just came along. Nerris and Harrison, Preston was somehow already inside, didn't see him enter and Tabii, Neil and Nikki were the last ones. I immediately went with Nikki and we hugged each other. Not for too long or else everyone would notice, then, it happened, David arrived. He opened the door and the moment he got in, everyone shouted "Happy Birthday David!"

He gasped. "Campers? Oh you don't know how happy this makes me." We were going to do a simple reunion. We were just chatting, and celebrating David. Then things became interesting. It seems someone put alcohol in the drinks and the result, a weird drunk David. I really didn't care that much I was just chatting with Nikki, Ered and Dolph, until David came

"Ered! Dolph! Good to see you, are you together again?" Both of them blushed immediately.

"Vell, ya..." Said Dolph.

"So... Max" David started. "Good to see you got a girl too."

"A girl? Who?"

"Oh, you know, just this girl over here." He pointed Nikki.

"David please, your drunk, stop this."

"Awww come on Max, does it embarrass you that much to admit you two are together? Nikki. You are dating, right?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh... You two make the perfect couple, besides, you are the only ones without a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, here, have a look. Nerris and Harrison, or as I like to call them Nerrison hahaha.. Next we got those two." he pointed to Ered and Dolph. "Those over there." Neil and Tabii. "And them." Preston and Nurf, can't say I didn't see this coming. "And don't forget Space kid, even he has a girl, but you don't?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hmmm... I think you are hiding it... Yeah, that must be it... Well, see you later, I'm going to sleep."

"But it's 4 p.m. what the fuck?"

"Well Max, I'm tired AND drunk as you said."

"Well see you then." He left to his room. This party was lame actually, but hey, looks like he enjoyed it.

We spent some more time. Nikki and I were curious about Nerris and Harrison, so we talked to them.

"Hey, since when are you together? Didn't you hate each other or some shit like that?"

"Well Max, for your information I have the ability to forgive and to put our differences aside. But I guess I should ask you, since when are YOU a thing?" That's Nerris for you.

"Oh, we are no-"

"Oh don't say that bullshit Max, it's super obvious there is something between you two, even if you want to keep it secret it's super obvious."

"Shut up Harrison, there's nothing between us."

"Oh yeah, well I have an idea." Suddenly Harrison stood up. "Hey everyone, how about a nice game of truth or dare?"

Everyone liked the idea, except me, and maybe Nikki but we didn't show it. We all made a circle on the ground.

"Ok, Ered! You start" said Harrison

"Umm well... Neil... The nerd one. Truth or dare?"

"Well truth, and I'm not 'the nerd one' I'm the original one."

"Hahaha, whatever. Have you and Tabii taken it to the next level?"

"Well, we have kissed if that's what you ask."

"I said the NEXT level."

"Oh..." He blushed. "Well... Yeah..."

Everyone gasped.

"Shut up." Said Neil. "My turn! Nerris! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on!"

"I dare you to kiss Ha-no, Max! Kiss Max!"

I was distracted. "Huh, me? What?" I suddenly felt Nerris kissing me. I pushed her away. "Nerris what the FUCK?!"

"Oh god." She ignored me. "It IS that good, Ered you weren't lying. What the fuck is wrong with his lips?" I looked over at Nikki and she was really mad. "Anyways, Max tru-"

"Dare" I interrupted her.

"Well, you seem really eager. How about this? I dare you to kiss Nikki. If you don't kiss her in 10 seconds and for at least 30 seconds you'll have to take all your clothes off except for your underpants for the rest of the game." Jesus Christ this woman is crazy! Well, I didn't want to be semi naked in front of that pervert so I rushed towards Nikki and kissed her. I at first counted the seconds so I did the dare correctly, but I lost myself in the kiss. It was so good, I did t want it to stop, luckily I remembered it was a dare, so I stopped.

"Well, you kissed her for a bit more than 30 seconds."

"Really? How much?"

"Well... Like, an extra minute. You two ARE a thing, right?"

"You know what? You win. Yes we are a thing. Now stop asking." Fuck them.

 **1140 words. Bad chapter, boring to say the least, but it is a chapter at least. Thanks for the support and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 14-Max's gift

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Everyone gathered for David's birthday. All the campers are dating another camper except for both Neils. They played truth or dare. Max accepted he and Nikki are a thing.**

 **Nikki's POV**

I can't believe it, Max told everyone about us. I'm not mad, or sad, just surprised. I thought i would be the one who spoiled it.

"Fuck you all." Max said.

"Even Nikki?" Ered implied.

"Well, at least fuck YOU."

"Dunt talk to my Ered like dat!" Geez, Dolph's accent is worse now.

"It's okay Dolphey, don't worry."

"Let's just keep playing." Max said with a lot of anger in his tone. I had to do something. "Harriso-" I hugged him from the back and he suddenly froze.

"Maxie, calm down. Everything is ok. It doesn't matter if everyone knows, as long as we're together." After I told him, I felt how his body relaxed. He started crying.

"Nikki, I'm sorry. I... I just want to make you happy, but I don't feel like i will be able to do it. you are so optimistic and jolly, and I'm just a cynical son of a bitch. I mean, everyone is better than me, but you chose me, and I don't want to ruin this... because... because..."

"Max, you don't have to worry about that, it's okay, really. I love you for who you are."

"Nikki" He turned to me. He stopped crying and he wiped his face. "getting to know you was the best thing that has happened to me." And without warning he kissed me again. I could feel how everyone looked at us, they ware surprised that we were together, since we are so different. Max stopped kissing me. "What the fuck are you looking at? Are we some kind of show or something?"

"Huh? No, no. Sorry." They felt really bad for what they did to Max, after all, they had never seen him cry, not even once.

"Max?" Nerris aproached Max. "Max I'm sorry. I di-"

"Save it. It's not worth it." He had his usual angry tone. Like if he cared about nothing. "Anyways, were was I?... Oh! Right. Harrison, truth or dare?" I zoned out. I could only think about what Mac said 'getting to know you was the best thing that has happened to me.' Those words were the only thing in my head. Was I really that important to him? I couldn't believe it. I mean, he meant the world to me and I knew he loves me but, I didn't know how much exactly. I was happy to know that, but I didn't like that he worried that much about that. I guess i should try to-

"NIKKI! You there?"

"Oh, Max, sorry. You were saying?"

"For the love of... Nikki, truth or dare? Preston asked you."

"Oh, um... dare!" I just let the party flow, I would think about that later.

After a while everyone started going home. I stayed with Max for a while. Nerris and Harrison were still here too. Harrison approached Max and took him somewhere else to chat. Nerris came over to where I was.

"Hey, Nikki. I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, don't worry. Even Max told you to save your apologies."

"Yeah, but this is different. I wanted to apologize for the kiss."

"Oh, that. It was a dare, don't worry."

"No, not that kiss but the things it meant. Ered told me kissing Max felt awesome and that she lost control of herself and almost fucked him in her room. I also lost control but came back because I remembered I was being observed and I had Harrison. I'm here to apologize because I want more, and he is yours so... Sorry. Also, how do you resist when kissing him?"

Whoa, Ered?! Well, you said almost... " I didn't like the idea of Ered and my Max having sex. "As I said, don't worry. As long as you just want and not do it's ok. And how I resist, well, I don't know. It's just that I really care for us, as a couple, so I don't want to rush things."

"Awww Nikki. You're so pure. Never change please."

"Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you too, about the kiss. As I said earlier, I don't mind if you want Max, desire him, or even have fantasies with him, but if you touch him like that again, you'll regret it, got it?"

"O-Of course N-Nikki."

Max and Harrison went back and it seemed like they left everything behind. They were talking and laughing like good friends, I'm happy they are friends again. I think.

"Maxie! Come over here!"

"Ok! See you Harrison." He rushed towards me and stopped suddenly in front of me. "What is it Nikki?" I kissed him.

"I just wanted to kiss you." I kissed him again.

"Hey! Get a room you two! Hahaha."

"Fuck you Harrison."

"Maybe we will." I said.

"Wait, what?!" Said Harrison.

"You heard her!"

"What the fuck Nikki?" Asked Nerris.

"Hahahahaha, just kidding."

After some cleaning they left too. Max and I were alone. Gwen and David went out after David got the alcohol out of his system, or so he said. We were completely alone.

"Hey Max."

"Hm? What is it?" I walked to him and hugged him.

"I love you Max." He hugged me too.

"I love you too Nikki." He held me really tight, but not hard. It was strong, but gentle. It felt really good. I didn't want to stop. He kissed my head and I looked up. I kissed him and we hugged even harder. We stopped. There were still sparks between us. I could feel my heartbeat rising and I felt dizzy. For the first time ever I wanted to go further. Max had a look on his eyes that made me understand he felt the same.

"Nikki, I really love you." He kissed me again. He carried me while still kissing, we were now in his room, he put me on bed ad kept kissing me. I grabbed his hoodie and took it off. He took off my blouse. That was it. We were going to do it. We were going to go even further than ever.

"Max *pant, let's do it."

"Fuck yes, let's do it."

He put his hands on my bra and then unhooked it. I was about to take it off when we heard someone unlocking the front door. We stopped and put our clothes back on. We were so close.

"Hey Max! Are you there? We brought some Ice cream!" We got out of his room. "Oh! Nikki, you're here too, want some ice cream?"

"I think she was about to get some ice cream but without the ice, am I right Nikki? Max?" Said Gwen. I felt my face get really hot and I knew I looked like a tomato. "Heh, guess I was right. Sorry to interrupt you kids."

"Gwen what the fuck?!"

"I guess I should be leaving."

"Oh no! Stay Nikki, we brought some ice cream." David begged

"Well..."

"Come on Nikki, I think you'll like it." Said Max

"If you say so." We spend some time eating ice cream and chatting when Max said:

"Oh right! With all the fuzz and the noise I forgot to give you your gift David."

"Oh Max, there's no need to-"

"I insist." He gave him a large box.

" *GASP* MAX! I..I'm so... Happy" he started crying. It was a new pole for the 'tribe' as he called it. "I knew you cared!"

"And that's not all, there's something behind." He winked.

"Oh, what could be better than th-" He froze. He looked shocked. "What's this?" He took out a paper.

"That, well, it means I want to be a counselor for the original camp next year." It took a while before David got what he said, but when he did, well.

"Max? Is that true?"

"Yeah, 100%" he started crying a lot.

"MAX, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME!!!" It took a while before he calmed down. "What made you change your mind? I asked you before but you never wanted to."

"Well, it's mostly thanks to Nikki."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't thanks to Camp Campbell I wouldn't have known you." He gave me a small kiss and I returned it.

"OH GOD! You even have a girlfriend now! And it's Nikki! How could this get better?!"

"Well..." I said. "How about you get two new counselors instead of just one?"

"*GASP* For real?! That would be great!" After saying them David hugged both Max and me.

"Haha, well. I should probably go now."

"Oh, right." David calmed down.

"Hey, want me to give you a ride?" Asked Max.

"Well, yes, please."

We got in his car and he drove to my house. I had a feeling that things had just started.

 **1490 words. I'm really excited for what comes next. I really liked Max's gift and I wanted to make David as happy as I could. Well, that wraps it up for this chapter. Thanks, see you next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 15-Heartbroken

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: David's birthday party ended. Nikki threatened Nerris to stay way from 'his Max' like she called him. Max and Nikki almost fucked but were interrupted by David and Gwen. Max's gift for David included him getting a job at Camp Campbell as a counselor, Nikki also asked for one to be with Max. Max drove Nikki home.**

 **Max's POV**

I was driving Nikki home when she fell asleep. She didn't stop saying 'Max... Max...' It was cute. This gave me a feeling of deja vu. We arrived at her home and parked it on a free spot in front of her house. I got down and walked to her door.

"Nikki, wake up. We're here."

"I don't want to go. Carry me." More deja vu. I carried her inside. "Take me to my room." I swear this is exactly like last week. We arrived to her room, I got her inside and put her on her bed and under the blankets. She was sleeping. She looked really cute. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hoodie's sleeve.

"Max, I feel weird. Sleep with me. Please?"

"Okay, just for you." This was exactly like a week ago. I texted Gwen to tell her I was going to spend the night with Nikki.

'Ok, no problem. Remember to use protection ;)' That's exactly what the text said. I got under the blankets and the moment my head touched the pillow Nikki put one arm and leg around me. She started crying while slept. She was sobbing and saying 'Max... Don't leave me Max... Please...' It was saddening. I wrapped her with one arm and held her close. She started relaxing, and her breath slowed down. I just kissed her and closed my eyes. I had a terrible nightmare, she was suffering, Nikki. I couldn't help her, I had chains holding me back. I woke up. I looked at my watch, 3 am. I looked Nikki, she was smiling and sleeping happily close to me. I decided to sleep again. More nightmares. I woke up again. 3:40 am. It went on like that for a while. When I woke up at 5 am Nikki was crying again and she woke up shouting "Don't leave me Max!" Her eyes full of tears. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you up? Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry. I was already awake."

"Why?"

"Beats me" I lied. "But, are you okay?"

"I... It was just a nightmare."

"Well, I sure hope so."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, promise you won't leave me."

"I won't." I hugged her. "I won't"

"Thanks Max. Tha-" Suddenly the door was open wide and the light turned on. Neil came in.

"NIKKI, ARE YOU OK?"

Uncomfortable silence attacked.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in Nikki's bed?"

"Because we were sleeping together."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out, now."

"Neil, stop it! You're my brother not my dad! I asked him to be with me, you can't come here and tell him to leave."

"Well, it is technically my house so I will kick out anyone if I need to."

"Even me?!"

"Why would I?"

"Because for as long as I live here I will keep inviting Max to sleep with me!"

"Well, if I have to, I will."

"*gasp* I can't believe you. You don't have the authority for that."

"Well, our parents haven't come back from their second honey moon and they put ME in charge. Now, leave Max."

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Usually I would have already left by now, but I made a promise. I can't abandon Nikki. Not now, not ever. Sorry."

"*sigh* just tonight. I won't let this happen any longer. At the very least you could have told me something."

"Hey pal, I didn't knew this was going to happen either. Relax."

"Ok, just... Just tonight." Without saying more, he left. Nikki and I were just sitting on the bed. Nikki started crying again. I hugged her.

"Hey, Nikki. What's going on? You okay?"

"I thought... I thought you would leave me, and I got really scared, I don't want to lose you... I don't want you to leave..."

"Hey, hey! Nikki, look at me." I raised her head a bit. "I made you a promise, right? And I won't break it. I'll think of something for next time."

"But..but he said just tonight... there won't be a next time..."

"Hey, look at me. I said I won't break our promise, right? I'll think of something. Don't worry." I hugged her and we went back to sleep.

I woke up at 7 am. Holding Nikki on my arms. She was still sleeping. *insert Tracer's voice* ever get that feeling of Déjà vu? This days were like if my past week repeated but with extra events. It was weird. I don't know how or why but I had a feeling that soon Nikki and I would be able to spend more time together, but only time could tell. I also had been feeling something weird but I decided to ignore it. Nikki woke up.

"Good morning Maxie"

"G'morning Nikki."

"Want some coffee?" I just realized its been a while since I actually had coffee. How did I survive without it? Is that why I had that weird feeling?

"Actually, yes. Thanks." We got up from bed and I made myself some coffee. Ahhhhhhh~ The sweet sourness of black coffee. Man, I really like coffee. Black was my favorite but over time I gained some affection for Latte. "Nikki you sure know what I like"

"Yup!"

"How about some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Oh! I didn't know you also knew what I love! I mean, since you are a piece of shit almost all the time."

"Wait, what? Nikki, what's wrong with you?"

"With me? Nothing. But there IS something wrong with you! You are fucking piece of garbage, you know? I don't know how I even got in love with you. You treat me really bad as well as everyone else. I'm not into that shit."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yeah Max, I mean it. It's over. It was a nice experience and all, but I don't think I would've enjoyed it for much longer. Neil was right. You should've left last night. Now leave before I fucking kick you out."

"But... Nikki... I love you"

"Well that makes one of us." And without further advice she slammed the door. I sat on the floor, crying. I couldn't pull myself together. Why was she suddenly like that? I thought we loved each other, but it wasn't like that. It hurts. A huge pain in my chest. Unbearable, I never felt this way before. Is this what a broken heart hurt like? I don't like it. I don't...

 **1142 words. I can't believe Nikki left Max! Such a plot twist. But, what got into Nikki? Surprise 12 am (GMT -06:00) upload BTW.** **Also, if you haven't, checked dear-mena's work (Wattpad), you should totally do it (she just uploaded a new chapter). She is also working on another Makki fan fic. She gave me a push to write this, indirectly. Well, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 16-Death and life

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max Nikki slept together (not in the sexual way though). Max has been having nightmares. Nikki too, but not as much. Neil discovers Max is sleeping with her. He wants him to leave, Max refused because of a promise. When he wakes up later Nikki broke with him in a sudden change of attitude, he was devastated.**

 **Max's POV**

It's been two days since Nikki left me. I have never felt a void like this before. I tried talking to her but every time I got close to her she would just go away. I no longer know what to do. I feel more depressed than ever in my life, I guess it is worse when you lose something that you had and liked, than to lose something that didn't exist in the first place. Gwen and David have been trying to help me recover but I can't seem to get better, the pain kept lingering. I thought there was only one way out of this pain, to erase my feelings and memories and there's only one way to do that. Death. I haven't been thinking straight for the last days but death was the only constant on my mind. All my instincts shouted loudly to kill myself. While I was in this depressed state Sasha came closer to me. I knew she was just trying to use my depression to come closer to me, buy I was desperate for love, a love I couldn't find anywhere else. She wanted to take our relation further, she wanted to fuck, but I didn't, I had no actual feelings for her. I apologized and left. Sasha took it well, weird. She just left too. As I got lost in my thought I came to the conclusion that the love I have been searching for can only be given by Nikki at the time. But since Nikki hates me, there's no way I'll get that love again. Tonight. Tonight I would do it, end all my pain and suffering. I thought of many ways to do it but the one I chose was killing myself with a gun. I stole one as well as 3 bullets I ran into a small alley, charged the gun and pointed it to my head... but I couldn't pull the trigger. No matter how hard I tried it didn't move. At first I thought it was a part of me that wanted to live longer but then I realize I didn't have that part of me, it was just the safety lock. After getting all set again, this time without the lock, I pointed at my head and was about to pull the trigger when I heard Nikki talking to me.

"Max! Don't do it! I love you!" I turned around to see her but I saw was a vanishing green silhouette. Tears started falling from my eyes, and the last thing I said was "Good bye, everyone." And I pulled the trigger. It was over. Finally. I remember waking in a dark corridor, I walked one side and found two doors. I walked the other way and walked, and walked, and walked so I looked back and I hadn't moved an inch, the doors were still there. Guess you don't face an endless void of nothingness when you die. I thought. There was a small plate in the middle of the doors that had an inscription saying 'CHOOSE WISELY'. I opened one door, more darkness, I opened the other one, light, fucking light. It was so much light I thought I would go blind. So I chose the other one. I stepped inside the darkness but there was no floor so I fell down. I saw a little bit of light and I landed. I walked towards the small light, it was warm and cozy not like the rest of this place. It was a torch. There was a plating that said 'take me' and so I did. I walked through another corridor full of doors. I opened some to see what was inside. Memories, my memories. It started with the memories of when I was a baby. As I walked further I saw memories of an older me until I reached the 17 years old me memories. I kept walking. I found a door leading to another corridor. Those were my memories of Nikki. I decided to leave the corridor and get back to the main one. I hoped to see a dead end at the end of the corridor since my life was already over. But I didn't, there was an incomplete path with small bits falling down and a sign that said 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION'. What did that mean? I'm dead, what could they make now? Regrets? Fears? What?! Did that mean I am not dead? I decided to keep walking into that area but I fell down again. I landed in the spot I was before, just a couple inches from the construction zone on the corridor. I didn't get it. What did that mean. Suddenly, I had like a third person view of everything, I saw myself standing there through what appeared to be a screen. The screen fractured. More and more until it was so broken I couldn't see anything. I touched it and it shattered into nothingness. It simply started vanishing. I was confused. I looked around and saw huge pillars holding a rock ceiling. The pillars and the ceiling started cracking. One pillar crumbled and it started a chain reaction. Every other pillar started crumbling and the ceiling was falling down. I ran and felt like of I couldn't breathe. My heart beat was really slow and weak, almost like if I had no pulse. I was scared. Everything was darkness again. I couldn't talk, not that I had anyone to talk with either way. Confusion. Everything is confusion. I somehow walked to a door and when I opened it I heard Nikki's voice.

"Max! Please! Come on! Wake up!" She was scared and crying. I could see her now not only hear her. I tried to walk inside but there was a force keeping me out. I used all my strength to go through, and I did. What happened after going through was even weirder than what happened before. I was on Nikki's bed and she was hugging me while crying loudly. Neil was on the door scared, I saw how he got his phone out but stopped when he looked my way, he put it back in his pockets.

"Nikki?"

"Max?! MAX! Oh you are fine! I- I was really worried. When I woke up you were asleep and crying, and you said " Nikki I love you" I was so *sob* sad. Then you c-calmed down and- *sob* and said "Good bye everyone" like if you were dying. But then you weren't breathing and I couldn't feel your pulse. Neil was about to call an ambulance but you woke up, an- and I'm really happy you are okay. I so happy Max, thanks god!"

"So... you're saying i-it was..." I started crying. "It was all a dream?" I cried even harder and I hugged Nikki. "Pro-*sob* Promise me you won't leave me either."

"I-I won't Max. I love you."

"That ma-makes me so happy..." And then I cried without being able to talk anymore. I was really happy it all was a dream.

 **1243 words. BOOM! Double plot twist! I was thinking in doing this for a long time. I'm a big fan of the after-death things and all that. This was a fast chapter to write. I really hope you enjoyed! Like really. A lot. Thanks for the support. See you on the next chapter as always.** **Anyone here plays Super Smash Wii U? I want friends :'c** **I'm lonely**.


	20. Notice 2

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading anything here. I honestly forgot, haha. If you are still following the series, thank you a lot. I lovr you. But really, yoi shoud check it on Wattpad. I upload faster there, and if you message me on Wattpad_** ** _this: Hi I come from Fan Fiction, you should upload over there. and also vote on the chapters, I will give you special information about what will happen next, if you want it. Bye, keep checking for updates_**


	21. Chapter 17-Earthquake

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max had the worst dream ever. He almost died while sleeping which made Nikki really worried. Max and Nikki are more united than ever.**

 **Nikki's POV**

After Max woke up he cried and nothing seemed to calm him. After an hour or so, he stopped crying.

"Oh, I know what will cheer you up! Some coffee! Let me bri-" He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Please don't leave." I turned around and hugged him again.

"Ok, I won't. But you still need a coffee. Neil, could you please bring Max a coffee?"

"Huh? Oh, right. One sec." And he left. I was just there with Max, he had a hard time speaking so he didn't. Neil came back with the coffee.

"Max, Neil came back. Here's your coffee." I handed it to him and he took him like if he was afraid of the coffee. I don't get it, I thought he loved coffee. He drank it and soon he was better.

"Thanks Nikki. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay Max. Now, could you tell me what happened? What did you dream about?"

"I... Um... Well... I really don't want to..." He was looking weirdly at... Me? Wait, no. His look went further than me, he was looking at Neil.

"Oh, I gotcha. NEIL!"

"Uh?! What?! Oh, Nikki. What is it?" He got surprised.

"Umm... Privacy? Please?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry. I'll be at the electronics store if you need me. Or you could just call me. Also-"

"Just leave already!"

"Ok ok, you don't have to shout at me."

"aaaaaaaand he's gone. Now, tell me. What was the dream about?"

"Well... It was horrible, it felt so real. I... I thought it was true... I woke up and everything seemed fine, you offered me coffee and I offered you pancakes... But... but, for some reason you were really mad at me and you kicked me out of your house. Not only that but, you broke with me... And... I was so sad... And... and... I'm sorry Nikki, it was horrible..."

"Shhh... Don't worry. I'm here for you."

"Ok... Ok. So after that, shit happened. Sasha started flirting with me, but I was empty, I felt nothing for her, so I left her. And everything went wrong, nothing made me happy... Until... Until I killed myself." What? He... killed himself?... I... I can't believe it... Part of me is happy to know he cares so much about me, but the other one is worried. "Before killing myself I heard your voice telling me not to do it, but it wasn't you, it was actually nothing. I finally felt peace, but it didn't last long. Everything broke inside me, well, inside dead me. After a while I stopped breathing and my pulse got lower, and lower until I technically didn't have a pulse... But then, the real you helped me wake up. I could've really died."

"Max, I... Is that why you were afraid of the coffee?"

"I wasn't afraid of it. I was afraid of what could've happened."

"Max, don't worry. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Nikki. I... I love yoooo... I... I'm not feeling fine... What's going on?" I looked at him, his head was bleeding, it was a little bit of blood but it really worried me.

"Max! You're head!"

"Wha-? Huh? Weird." He touched the spot where the blood was coming out. "This is exactly where I shot myself in my dream... Why am I bleeding? This is the real life... Right?"

"Yes, well, I guess."

"Well, anyways, I should go and see a doc-" He stood up and didn't finish the sentence because he fell down to the floor. "Huh? Why am I hugging the floor? My head hurts..."

"Max, did you hit your head earlier?"

"Well, I did hit my head, but that was two days ago. Nothing big actually." He tried to stand up. He failed. "Like I said I will just go to a doctor, I'm fine." He tried to stand up again, he could stand up now. I looked at the bed to see if it was stained with blood. It wasn't. Weird.

"Max, you can't drive like that. I just called Neil and he said he would come here in a second."

"Fine, I'll wait." Neil got back really fast. We got in and he just drove.

"Max I can't believe you." Neil said. "How did you not notice your head was hurt?"

"Well, what can I say? Hehe."

Neil was driving fast, but it still seemed like we were taking forever to get the hospital.

There wasn't many people so a doctor took us in immediately. He checked Max's vitals and then he concentrated on the injury. He said that sort of injury happens when an object cuts inside the skin and he wasn't sure the object was out, so he sent him to get some X-Ray. Indeed, there was a small object inside Max's skin, somehow. I don't really understand this thing but they said something like the object got in but didn't actually cause a big injury, but it moved and it made an actual cut, and because of that it wasn't bleeding earlier.

The took the object out (Neil didn't tell me the details of how) and put some stitches on his head.

"There, done. You should be more careful" The doctor told Max.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so. Thanks doc."

"No problem."

Everything seemed ok.

"At least nothing got more complicated than it should have." I talked too early. Suddenly everything started shaking. An earthquake. I couldn't believe our luck. The earthquake lasted for about 10 seconds. It was strong. We evacuated the building while we could and Neil drove us back. I was scared, what if there was another tremor? What if this time everything fell down? And something similar happened...

 **Well this was a shit chapter. 980 words. What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out.** **Good bye**


	22. Chapter 18-It finally ended

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: The sad events before Max's death were just a dream. Nikki tried to comfort Max. Max's head was bleeding, just a little bit. They went to the hospital and got made Max as good as new. Suddenly earthquake. They evacuated the hospital the moment they could.**

 **Nikki's POV**

I was scared, what if there was another tremor? What if this time everything fell down? And something similar happened...

There was an aftershock, and it was stronger than the original earthquake. Way stronger. We were at my house when it happened. We were just chatting after all the hospital thing happened when the aftershock hit. We quickly got somewhere safe, under a table or somewhere similar. When it stopped we got back up and decided to get out of the house in case of. We grabbed some things from inside the house and got outside. We received a call from Gwen.

"Hey guys, you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and you?" I asked

"Well, David is scared. But other than that we are fine. Anyways, you should go to somewhere safe, an open area is the best."

"Yeah, thanks. We already got out of my house and are on the street."

"I'm glad to hear that." And just then, another after shock. This time we weren't so lucky. A chunk of a wall of my house fell down. It was about to fall directly on me when I feel Max pushing me out of the way and then he being hit by the piece of concrete. The tremor had stopped. The dust was lifting revealing a really hurt Max. He wasn't moving, he was barely breathing. I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

"NEIL! OH MY GOD NEIL, WHAT DO WE DO? MAX! MAX DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Nikki, Nikki. Calm down, let's call an ambulance." Earlier I said our luck was bad, well, Max's was worse, and that wasn't it. When Neil first called they said that it was risky to send an ambulance. In the end they did send an ambulance. The paramedics arrived quickly. They put Max in the ambulance, I asked to go in the ambulance. They said it was ok. I was really worried. I texted Gwen and told her what happened, and in what hospital we were going to be. I also notified Neil. It felt like hours before we got to the hospital but barely 10 minutes had passed. After that, they got Max down and got him inside. I wanted to go but they told me to wait on the waiting room. And so I did. Gwen and David came and short after Neil too.

"Where's Max?" Asked Gwen.

"He is inside, they won't let me pass." I pointed towards the room he was. Gwen headed that way and was stopped. They asked if she was part of his family, after saying she was they handed some papers she and David sat down to fill.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours. After a long wait a doctor came out of the room and walked towards us.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have good news" The doctor said.

"What is it doc? What happened to him?" Asked Gwen.

"Well, you see. His injuries are really serious, and most of them are internal."

"That's it then? He just got hurt, but nothing serious, right?"

"Well, he broke one arm and one rib."

"Thanks god, I feared it would be worse. So after some treatment he should be good to go then. Am I right?"

"Well, no. I'm not here to just talk about his physical state but also his psychological state. He sustained heavy injuries, and like I said most of the are inside. That sort of physical trauma affects the brain sometimes and some others make the brain react. His, made his brain react."

"W-What do you mean doctor?" I asked...

"Well, I'm saying his brain was also affected. He is now in a comatose state. I could give you more details if you want, but in conclusion, he is in a coma."

Coma? I was shocked. Gwen started crying and David hugged her showing unusual strength, I would've thought David would be the one to cry. Neil just sat down in shock, but I couldn't move.

"Is there something you can do?" Asked David.

"We are treating all the injuries we can at the moment, but there really isn't much to do. We have to wait for his body to recover by itself and gather its strengths so he can wake up again."

"Okay, I understand" said David with a sad tone.

The doctor left.

"I'm sorry Gwen." I said. "I'm sorry David. If only I was the one who got hit... Max wouldn't be like this." I started crying.

"It's not your fault Nikki." Gwen said. "It is nobody's fault."

"Yeah, don't worry Nikki." Said David.

Days passed. Nothing happened. Max's injuries were better now, but Max didn't show any sign of waking up.

Weeks passed. The summer end was getting closer. I was still worried about Max, he was the only thing I thought about. I couldn't lose hope. After all, comas can last for years for all I know.

After 2 months, Max showed a sign. The doctors said that he was starting to react to physical stimulus. I'm so happy.

3rd and last month of summer. Thanks doctors say Max will wake up in a week or so. I really hope so. I want him to come back to us. But, in the end... Max died. There was nothing that could be done. There was an injury doctors couldn't fix, or even Max's body could.

Just kidding. He didn't, got you worried there for a sec, right? Instead of dying he woke up. Luckily we were all in his room when it happened. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?"

My eyes were full of tears and I hugged him.

"Max! Thank god you're alright. You got me worried." Gwen also hugged him.

"Fuck you Max, I feared the worst." Said Gwen. Then came David and then Neil.

We were all happy together. After more paperwork Max got out of the hospital. I messaged everyone what had happened. We decided to make a surprise party. Everyone was going to be there. Even the quartermaster. We got some time for everyone to set up by taking Max for a walk and buying some ice cream. After a while, everything was ready. That was fast. And so we headed back to Max's house. It would be a double party. One for the fact of finally waking up and the other one for his birthday. It was going to be perfect. He even woke up the perfect day. I'm so happy. I think nothing will ruin this now. I should probably stop saying that though.

 **1151 words. I'm really happy to get everything done in one chapter. I was originally going to post this the moment I finished it (Around 16:30) but thought of posting it at night. Nothing tragic or bad is going to ruin the party. Not this time, already did that twice. Well, hope you enjoyed and that you share this with your friends, I would, but I don't have any hahahahaha. Well, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Since tomorrow is special I wanted to do something special...**


	23. Chapter 19-Happy Birthday

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: Max fell into a coma because of an accident that happened during an aftershock. 2 months and some days after he wakes up. They planned a surprise party form Max, both for waking up and for his birthday.**

 **Max's POV**

I remember waking up in a white room.

"What? Where am I?" I said. I couldn't talk loud. I thought I was alone or maybe even dead when I felt someone hugging me. I only saw a turquoise fluff hugging me. It was Nikki.

"Oh Max! I'm glad you're ok." She said. Then I felt another hug, Gwen. Then David and Neil. I was being hugged.

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Well Max, you were injured during an aftershock. But, you saved Nikki at least."

"Oh yeah? Great." I looked to a window. "Shit! I had to take care of Mr. Bubblyshit today."

"Ummm... Max. Mr bubblyshit is dead." Said Gwen.

"What?! Dead? Since when? Yesterday I saw him and he was swimming happily!"

"Max... you didn't see him yesterday."

"What do you mean? Wait. How long have I been here?"

"Max, I know this could be hard to process but.." Neil said. "You have been sleeping for almost 3 months. You were in a coma."

"Holy shit! You serious?!" I couldn't have been in a coma. Just yesterday I was fine. But... was it really yesterday. "What month are we in?"

"Max, today's your birthday." Said Gwen

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Max! Language!" David.

"Come on Max, let's get out of here." Said Gwen. Gwen and David made some paperwork and then we left. Nikki gave me my phone. Holy shit! They were right. I don't remember being in a coma. Anyways, they told me everything that happened while I slept (not much really) then we got some ice cream. We went back home but Nikki and Neil were still with us. Oh, I get it. Surprise party, right? Man, sucks to ruin their surprise but I guess I'm too damn smart. We entered the house and the moment I got in I heard a big shout.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh wow, I surely am surprised." I said. Everyone laughed, they said they were happy to have me back and that I was the same Max they remembered. Ered and Dolph walked towards me.

"Max, I guess I'll tell you know, Dolph and I are dating."

"JESUS CHRIST ERED!" She thought I was surprised. She was happy to see my reaction. "I was gone for 2 months not 2 years dammit. I knew you were together. You told me on your mansion just after you ki-" She put her hands on my mouth.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SHUT UP MAX." Guess she didn't want Dolph to know. Tabii came.

"Neil and I had a baby."

"Yeah, sure. And Preston is now heterosexual, you can't fool me Tabii whit one eye." I laughed. Next came Nurf.

"Hey Max, happy birthday, and welcome back." Well, at least he didn't try to fool me. "Also, you DO know Nikki spent a lot of time watching you at the Hospital?"

"Really? How cute."

"Nurf, I told you to shut up!" Nurf just laughed. After that Nerris and Harrison came together.

"Hey Max, we got you a gift." They handed over two entrances for an elegant restaurant.

"Oh thank you. But why two?"

"Don't tell me you also have amnesia. One for you, one for Nikki."

"Yeah, I know. But each ticket is for two people."

"Oh." Their faces went red.

"Guess it will be a double date then." I said giving them the spare one.

The party just kept going. I was having a good time. Everyone was chatting and laughing. This was nice. I felt someone kissing my cheek. I turned that way and saw two purple eyes and a turquoise fluff looking at me. Nikki again. She was smiling. I kissed her back. And her smile grew bigger.

"I really missed you." She said. I just kissed her again. I didn't really miss her that much, since my coma passed without me noticing. It was as if I saw her yesterday. Out of nowhere David stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone sat down and stopped talking. "I want to give my gift for Max in front of everyone." He pulled out some keys out of his pockets and gave them to me.

"Keys?"

"Well, partially. This are the keys for small house Gwen and I decided to buy for you."

"Wait, are we rich now? How did you afford the house?!"

"Well, Gwen and I planned to give it to you on your 18th birthday. We were saving money since you were 13 and we bought it while you... well... slept. And we also got you a job at one of the stores from the chain your mom supervises."

"Guys... I... I don't know what to say... Thanks!" I hugged them.

"Also, we got your car back. I told you it was worth it to put such an expensive insurance."

"Well, I guess so." The rest of the party went perfectly and everyone was happy. I noticed how Nikki wasn't too happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just that... well... I didn't get you an actual gift, and well, I'm sorry I co-"

"Nikki, don't be sorry. You being here for me is the best I could ever get" I stopped. "Now that I think about it, how about you go live with me? Just us two. I mean, according to Google Maps it is really close to school." And it was. Usually I would make a 45 min trip just to get there. Neil took her to school so maybe she didn't notice.

"W-Well, if that would make you happy."

"It would. A lot." She smiled before launching towards me. I caught her and was holding her over that floor. We just kissed.

"Awww..." Everyone said. I just faced the back of my hand to them while only lifting my middle finger. Everyone laughed. We shared some more time together before everyone went home. This had been a nice birthday. I had to admit it.

 **1029 words. Short chapter. Not really much to mention here. Have a nice day and see you next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 20- The End

**_This fanfic is not for underage audience, there will be mature content both in language and in the scenes described. You have been warned._** ** _The characters are not mine. This said all characters and their mentions are property of Rooster Teeth._**

 **Last time: The campers made a party for Max's birthday as well as for him waking up. Gwen and David gave him a house. Max and Nikki agreed to live together in that house.**

 **Max's POV**

The day after that I was just packing thing I would take with me. It really took a while, I just didn't know what to expect of living without my parents. I mean, I can, after all, my genetically parents were shit. It was like not having parents. But they still took care of me for a lot of things, after all, I was a kid, if they didn't let me grow at least until 18 they would have been in serious legal problems, again. While searching through my things I found an old picture. All the campers were together and Max and Gwen were there too. It was from I was 10. The first time I stayed at Camp Campbell.

"Such good memories, right Max?" Asked David.

"Yeah, this camp changed my life. I the good way. I mean, just look at this. I was adopted by caring parents. I got to have friends for the first time in my life. Heck, I even got myself a girlfriend, it seems."

"Yeah, Nikki and you were always close, Gwen always told me 'I know they'll end together, just wait and see.' I'm happy you guys did. I was rooting for you two."

"David, you really have no idea of how thankful I am towards you. If it wasn't for you I would be rotting in some godforsaken alleyway."

"Oh Max, don't be so gloomy. I'm sure you would've been a nice guy although rude. Hahahaha. You really have grown a lot." He hugged me. "I'll miss you."

"It's not like I won't come here ever again or something. I'm just moving to somewhere closer to school dad."

"Did you... Call me dad?"

"Well... Yeah, I mean, you are my dad."

"Oh Max!" He hugged me again. "Please look after yourself and protect Nikki, okay?"

"Yeah, I would've done that even if you hadn't told me."

"Hey you two, hurry up. We don't have all day."

"That's right Gwen, we have to hurry."

After saying that, David went into some sort of packing trance, he just packed, and packed, and packed until suddenly he had finished. It took a while to get them to the front of the house. The moving truck that we were going to use took longer than expected. We were just waiting there. The moving truck arrived and soon people came out of it took the boxes inside it and said they would go ahead. I still had to officially say good bye.

"Mom, dad. Good bye. I promise to visit you." I hugged them. "I will take care of me and Nikki. Don't worry."

"I don't worry. I know you'll do an excellent job. I never doubted you." Said David. I could feel him hugging me tighter.

"Yeah Max. If you ever need us we'll be here. Be sure to not do anything to reckless with Nikki if you know what I mean. Just kidding, just protect her and also take care of yourself. Don't worry Nikki more than she already is, ok?"

"Yes." Hugged her harder. We stopped hugging and I got in my car. I slowly drove away and met with the longest line of cars I've ever seen. I decided to call Nikki.

"Hello? Nikki?"

"Oh, Max. Sorry, I'm stuck in the traffic. I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm stuck too. This traffic is unbelievable."

"I know! It's terrible, still, I hope to get there soon."

"Yeah, me too. See you there. Bye."

"Bye." I couldn't believe that was happening, living with Nikki, I really liked that. I really love her

 **Nikki's POV** **Back at her house. Some minutes ago.**

I was so excited! I couldn't wait. Living with Max was one of my dreams since I was younger. I can't believe this is happening. I was jumping all over the house waiting for Neil. He offered to drive me there. After a while he came out of his room.

"Ok Nikki, let's go."

"Yaaay!!! I'm so happy!"

"Are you sure you want to live with him? I mean. He almost murdered Harrison 3 months ago."

"Yeah. I know. But he isn't like that all the time, just that moment back then. Besides, the day after that you were fucking Tabii" He blushed. "Yeah. I knew about that. Max is not as bad as you think."

"I know, I know. But I still don't think he can make you happy. I me-"

"Shut up Neil. You were a dick to him before the whole coma thing. You almost kicked him out of our house! Not like you could make me as happy as he makes me."

"Wait. You two haven't... you know... That?"

"Neil what the fuck! Ok, listen here. 1: You usually don't ask someone if they had sex with someone else, let alone your sister. And no. We haven't. I mean, he was in coma for 2 months. How the hell was I supposed to do it?"

"You're right. Sorry."

"Anyways. Why are we not leaving yet?!"

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Neil was just trying to stop me. He never liked the idea of me dating Max, and now we are going to live together? He was crazy. I feel sort of bad for him, but, it's my life to live, not his. When we drove out of our house we saw that the traffic was unbearable. That's when Max called me. I was relieved to see I was not going to leave Max waiting all alone.

We got there at the same time and just a little bit after came the moving trucks. One for Max and one for me, both from the same company to avoid problems. Everything was set inside. There were a lot of boxes everywhere. Big ones, small ones, some where square, others had weird forms. We started unpacking and putting things in place. The house was really big when looked from the inside but from the outside it looked like a small house. This was going to be the best adventure I would ever have and I was going to go through it with Max.

 **Well, 1060 words is not bad for when you have no more ideas. I really liked this chapter. And, well, I have bad news. I'll finish this here. I was thinking of making 2 more chapters, but this is as far as I go. I really hoped you enjoyed and I'm really happy for you supporting me.**


End file.
